the hunger hetalia games
by darkangel78921
Summary: its the 100 games and fourth quarter quarell.each district must send out two contestants which must be related by blood. could this game be the fall of panem and liberate them or worse
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story which is a crossover to the hunger games! The only thing different is that each character can uses a bit of magic, err- actually only some. In that world magic is a rare gift so pleez don't complain! Here is the character list! Um some characters, I don't know some of their last names so I changed them around and made them up a bit. I also had to mix up a few to make 2 last an,mes into one**

**Dis-1 Natalya and Ivan Braginski- Belarus and Russia**

**Dis-2 Vash and Lilli Zwingli- Switzerland and Liechtenstein**

**Dis-3 Norge and Erick Norlandic- Norway and Iceland**

**Dis-4 Wang Yao and Kiku Honda-china and Japan**

**Dis-5 Heracles and Sadiq Spatian- Greece and turkey**

**Dis-6 feliks and Toris lithland- Poland and Lithuania**

**Dis-7eduard and raivis estonvia- Latvia and Estonia**

**Dis-8gilbirt and Ludwig beilshemedt – Prussia and Germany**

**Dis-9elizaveta and Roderich Edelstein- Hungary and Austria**

**Dis-10 Antonio and Bella Ferandez Carreido Spanium – Spain and Belgium**

**Dis-11lovino and Feliciano Vargas- N .Italy and S .Italy (Romano)**

**Dis-12alfred and Matthew F. Williams- America and Canada**

**Actually, lovi and feli are practically the main characters and stuff but you'll find out more when you read on R&R please!**

…**..**

District 1

"Natalya! Hurry up; we're going to be late for the reaping ceremonies!" Shouted katyusha from the kitchen!

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming okay? Geez…." Said Natalya as she fixed her favourite purple ribbon on top of her head, and flattened out her best dress.

"But hurry up! Ivan is already there and we really shouldn't be keeping him waiting!"

"Coming!"

Both girls made their way through the crowd trying to find their brother. Finally spotting him from the distance wearing the faded pink scarf.

"Ivan!"

"Ja, sis you're here da!"

"Big brother let's get married after the ceremonies. Marry, marry, marry, marry…."

"Um Nat, it's not a good idea to do this now, da?"

"But-LADIES AND GENTLEMENs, WELCOME TO THE 100TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE HUNGER GAMES REAPING CEREMONIES AND THE QUARTER QUARELL!" boomed the mayor.

FOR THIS GAME, WE'LL HAVE A SPECIAL RULE FOR THE QUARTER QUARELL! AND THIS GAME WILL BE, EACH MALE AND FEMALE OF EACH DISTRICT MUST BE RELATED BY BLOOD!

….

OKAY… NOW WE'LL BE PICKING HE CONTESTANTS. START THE RALLY MACHINE!

Hundreds of white balls dance inside the machine each mocking the fear of the citizens showing a death sentence to whomever the ball with. People gulp in fear, fearing that they will be the one chosen to the "death games"

Finally ne ball plops out and revealing the two fateful contestants.

The contestants are … IVAN AND KATYUSHA BRAGINSKI!"

SILENCE….

Ivan, hmmm, he is a strong silent person so he should be able to win but katyusha. She is quite sickly due to the coming winter so she might not be able to survive. That is going to be difficult.

NO!

Everyone turned their attention on Natalya. I refuse to let sis to go!

But Nat-I volunteer to replace her in the games!

OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMENS, WE NOW HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS OF DISTRICT 1!

….

DISTRICT 2

"Brother, the reaping just started" said Lilli innocently while nudging his brother on the shoulder.

"Whatever just call me when the ceremonies are over. Grumbled vash.

"It really is such a pain to come here every year and listen to people's death sentence.

"Ok brother"

"-AND THE CONTESTTANTS FOR THIS YEAR ARE VASH AND LILLI ZWINGLI! Shouted the mayor through is microphone."

"WHAT? NO! Lilli cannot participate in the games"

"SORRY, RULES ARE RULES. DOES ANYONE VOLOUNTEER FOR YOUNG LILLI?

Vash sent out a pleading look but No one raised their hands.

"But- brother please Calm down."

"OKAY, WE HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS FOR DIS-2!"

Everyone applauded and vash muttered out strings of profanities.

District 3

"-AND THE CONTESTANTS FOR DISTRICT 3 ARE NORGE AND ERICK NORLANDIC!"

Both siblings silently took their position on the platform not showing any emotions.

"ANY VOLOUNTEERS?"

Silence…

"OKAY….. DO THE CONTESTANTS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

"This might be fun" smirked Norway showing one of his rare (creepy) smiles while Erick just simply nodded in agreement with death glares in his eyes.

…

UM… LADIES AND GENTLEMENS, WE NOW HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS FOR DISTRICT 3!

…-_-"

District 4

"Daze! The reaping is going to start soon! Daze!"

Yong soo. Please calm down and be quiet, people are staring. Demanded kiku blushing and peering around at the stares he was given.

"Yeah, yong soo. Listen to your brother and shut up!" shouted Yao angrily.

"Aniki! You look so cute when you're angry! You belong with me!" grope*

SMACK

"Ouchy, fine daze, I'll stop."

WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE REAPING CEREMONIES! AND THE CONTESTANTS FOR THIS YEAR ARE KIKU HONDA AND IM YONG SOO!

Kiku twitched when his name was called and yong soo's smile was erased from his face. Both didn't say a word when they moved up on the platform.

"DOES ANY ONE WANT TO VOLOUNTEER FOR KIK- no sir, I would not want anyone to replace me."

…..

…ER….. WHAT ABOUT YONG SOO?

Everyone quickly backed away pushing and tumbling from each other. Yao caught in the midst of all was sent flying forward straight to the platform landing face first beneath the mayor's feet.

SO YOU CHOOSE TO VOLOUNTEER YONG SOO?

Uh no sir I don't reall-OKAY, WE NOW HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS! OUR REPRESENTATIVES THIS YEAR IS KIKU HONDA AND WANG YAO!

Crap…


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who were wondering, I made some nations siblings cuz, well it had to go with the story so please don't get pissed and yeah. The last names had to be changed because like it wouldn't make a lot sense if they shared the same last name like in the anime or people might get the wrong idea( like becoming one with mother Russia). Also, I made some as siblings because they are like totally cute together, am I right or what**.** This is the second chap enjoy! Also, please R&R! **

…**.**

DISTRICT 5

"You little brat! How dare you sent one of your little vermin to pee on my face at night! "Shouted Sadiq as he wiped "cat pee" of his face with a towel.

"No….. The cat did it himself….."

"Yeah right, I know you did it! You just have this twisted personality. Grrrrr…..

"You deserve it….. That's what you get for putting my hand in warm water when I was asleep…."

"Why you little- SADIQ, HERACLES HURRY UP! STOP FIGHTING AND GET YOUR LAZY BOTTOMS OVER HERE!" boomed their angry father from the front door.

"THE REAPING IS GOING TO START SOON AND IF YOU DON'T GET HERE RIGHT NOW, I WILL VOLOUNTEER THE BOTH OF YOU TO THE GAMES!"

"Okay papa Ottoman…. whispered Heracles innocently. Big brother sadiq was bullying me again…."

"What did you say cat freak?"

"ENOUGH SADIQ! BE NICE TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"LITTLE? He's fourteen already! How in the world is he little? It's really no-QUIET! WE'RE GOING TO THE REAPING NOW AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay papa, let's go already right big brother sadiq?" said Heracles with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it little brat." muttered Sadiq under his breath as he began walking to town square.

"Where did I go wrong?" muttered Ottoman.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FOURTH QUARTER QUARELL REAPING CEREMONIES! FOR THIS SPECIAL COMPETITION, THE GAMEKEEPERS CHANGED THE RULE THAT EACH CONTESTANT HAVE TO BE RELATED BY BLOOD AND IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY ARE BOTH MALE AND FEMALE!" boomed the mayor through his microphone.

THE CONTESTANTS FOR THIS YEAR ARE SADIQ AND HERACLES SPATIAN!

Both contestants made their way up the stage but for some reason, they were still fighting even though they got picked.

"Gaaaahhhh! It's your entire fault cat freak; you jinxed us with your stupid cats!"

"No… Zeus said it wasn't me and it was your fault…."

"UMMM…"

"I don't give a crap on what Zeus says, and who the heck is Zeus?"

"Zeus is angry…"

"GUYS! COULD WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE CEREMONY?" shouted the mayor who looked quite irritated.

Fine…. Both kids muttered.

I PRESENT YOU THE CONTESTANTS OF DISTRICT 5!

Grrrr…..

District 6

"Gaaaahhh!" screamed Feliks.

"What is wrong? Did someone steal something?" shouted Toris nervously as he barged into Feliks room.

"Like totally no! I don't have anything good to wear! Why do I have to wear pants?" whined Feliks.

"Because you're a boy and guys don't wear mini- skirts" sighed Toris.

"But still….."

"No buts. Come on; let's get to the ceremony already."

"Fine….." pouted feliks.

20 MINS LATER….

LADIES AND GENTLEMENS! MAY I PLESE PRESENT OUR CONTESTANTS, FELIKS AND TORIS!

" NOOOOOOOOOO" wailed Feliks.

I LIKE CANT DO THIS! SOMEONE PLEASE VOLOUNTEER FOR ME! Screamed Feliks giving a pleading look to the audience.

No one said a word…

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Please calm down Feliks I- UM, OK! WE HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS! CONGRGULATIONS!

Oh no…..whispered Toris

DISTRICT 7

OUR CHOSEN ONES THIS YEAR ARE RAIVIS AND EDUARD ESONVIA!

"W-w-whaaat?" stuttered Raivis forming tears in his eyes and shaking stepping on the platform.

"LAAAAATTTTTTVIIIAAAAAAA!" screeched Eduard.

UM…. WHOS LATVIA? ANYWAY, DOES ANYONE WANT TO REPLACE POOR STUTTERING RAIVIS?

No one said anything but everyone there felt real sorry for that poor kid who got chosen. Eduard may last in the games in the games with his brains, but Raivis? Poor chap, some wants to reach out to hug and volunteer for him but no one wants to risk dying in the games.

"Come on people! Have a heart!" shouted Eduard on the top of his lungs.

….

"OK…. CONGRAGULATIONS TO BOTH OF YOU!" said the mayor in a sing-songy voice.

"LATVIIIAAAAA!" screeched Eduard once more.

DISTRICT 8

"I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT GTHIS YEARS CONTESTANTS ARE GILBIRT AND LUDWIG BEILSHEMEDT!"

"Yeah west! We finally got into the awesome games!" shouted Gilbirt joyfully as he climbed onto the stage.

"Bruder, it's called the Hunger Games and it is not a good thing to get chosen." sighed Ludwig. "If you wanted to join so badly, why didn't you volunteer the previous years?"

"Well…. Um… err... it like you know-"

"NEVER MIND…" cutted off Ludwig.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" asked the mayor holding out his microphone.

"WATCH OUT PEOPLE! MY AWESOMENESS ID GOING TO KILL YOU ALLL" shouted Gilbirt excitedly.

Face palm*

…

**If you are wondering why I made Ottoman the father even though he is the same person as Sadiq, I didn't really have anyone to choose as their parents so I thought Ottoman fitted the character. Also, he is more mature. (Sort of)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and for reading my story! I am going to upload the chapters faster, if my homework doesn't get in the way! R&R! **

**GO CANADA! I know many people think seven graders don't have much homework, but the private school I got to in Manitoba gives crap loads of homework every day! **

**Enjoy~**

…**.**

District 9

"Come on Roddy! The ceremonies are almost starting and I want you to look your best! You must shine out from the rest of the crowd!" cried Elizaveta joyfully as she dance around the Kitchen wearing a nice clean blouse, a smooth evergreen dress and an orange petunia flower that is stuck in her hair.

"Coming…" grunted Roderich as he furiously trying to mat his cowlick down.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!"

…..

20 MINS LATER…

"-AND THE REPRESENTATIVES ARE ELIZAVETA AND RODERICH EDELSTEIN!"

Roderich just sighed and promptly walked up the stage to accept his fate with a shaky and quite deathly pale Elizaveta dragging behind him.

"I-I- can't believe it, it's an n-n-nightmare!" stuttered Elizaveta uncontrollably.

"Calm down Elizaveta, it's just a game." Roderich soothingly patted her head.

"Yeah, a death game! noted Elizaveta. "I was planning to get married to you but the wedding has to be cancelled. Damn."

"We can't be married, we're like relatives"

"But-but" stammered elizaveta and was coming close to tears.

"Uh-oh", thought Roderich, It will be bad if they made a scene on TV. "Fine, we'll get married during the games"

" Yay" shouted Elizaveta joyfully"

"CONGRAGULATIONS TO OUR CONTESTANTS!" and everyone applaude with no joy or content in their eyes, but filled with pity and shame of the doomed fate that awaits them.

District 10

"CONGRAGULATIONS! OUR CONTESTANTS ARE BELLA AND ANTONIO FERANDEZ CARREIDO SPANIUM!" boomed the mayor through his dingy microphone!

"Yay! Toni can you believe it? We are finally chosen to go to the games!" squealed the Belgian girl with excitement.

"I know right? We've been waiting for this moment ever since!" said one jumpy Spaniard as he made his way up onto the stage.

Everyone stared at them in shock on how they could be so happy to get chosen for the games. It would be nightmares come true! Even though those two are known for being a bit crazed in the head, no one ever knew they would go that far!

"The contestants are getting weirder and weirder every year, why did I even go for this job?" muttered the mayor under his breath.

"-EEERRR OKAY, DO YOY TWO HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

"Watch out belle dames et gentlemen's, we will win this game with the power of tomatoes!" shouted both contestants striking a pose.

Everyone else just face palmed….

District 11

"Ve ve, fratello, the mayors speaking ~"

"Do we have to attend this stupid ceremony every year and watch everyone in our district fail?" grunted the angry Italian.

"Ve fratello, not everyone fails." pouted his twin.

"Oh yeah, name one of the winners then that came from _our_ district."

"Um….."

"Thought so" smirked lovino.

LADIES AND GENTS WELCOME TO THE FOURTH QUARTER QUARELL! LET'S SKIP THE INTRODUCTIONS AND ANNOUNCE OUR WINNERS!..2MINS LATER…AND OUR CONTESTANTS ARE LOVINO AND FELICIANO VARGAS!

Both brothers tried to hide themselves within the crowd and lovino was already planning an escape when everyone spotted them and pushed them face forward toward the stage.

"CHIGI! What was that for bastardos!" screeched Lovino rubbing the bump on his head. "You people got a lot of nerve picking us! Damn, I'm going to skewer your eyes out!"

"Fratello! Please calm down, we don't want to anger the peace makers do we" Feliciano pointed to the peace makers loading their guns. He immediately dropped his attitude and dropped his head to the ground swearing a string of profanities.

"WELL. DUE TO THE LITTLE PERFORMANCE LOVINO GAVE US WE MIGHT BE RUNNING LATE BUT CONGRATS TO THEM AND GOOD NIGHT EVERY ONE!"

"Bastard"

Feliciano looked at his brother and sighed even though he knew that this may be the last time they ever could see everyone they knew ever again.

District 12

THE WINNERS ARE ALFRED AND ER-MATTHEW F. WILLIAMS?"

Who? Everyone asked

UM-ALFRED AND HIS BROTHER I GUESS?

Everyone looked dumbfounded at first but after when the two brothers reached the stage, it seems to have jogged their memories on who Matthew WAS.

"Isn't this exciting Mattie? We're going to have a adventurous time!"

"Yes, until we die"

"Awwww, don't be such a party pooper, we'll win for sure!"

Sigh…

KAY… SORRY FOR FORGETTING ABOUT YOU CHAP BUT GOOD LUCK IN THE GAMES! smiled the mayor weakly.

Everyone nodded in agreement hoping that this year their contestants will survive…

…..

**Also, I kind of broke my fingers in the volleyball tournament and that was why I was so late. I didn't really have anything to say about spain and bella but I tried my best. The Introductions are over and the story is starting next chap! Enjoy! Aru~**


	4. ceremony and meeting everyone

**SORRY! I didn't upload for a long time because my computer crashed and my fingers kinda broke again… teeheee. Well here is chap 4! Enjoy!**

…**..**

Lovinos POV

"Ok Mr. Vargas, you better hurry up! The train is going to leave soon!" piped the annoying blonde capitol woman, Clara.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" grunted Lovino as he trudged slowly to the train with is idiotic airheaded brother who was more jumpy than usual.

That blonde freak is seriously annoying him and if she doesn't shut her trap soon, he'll shove her freaking clipboard up a***! Anyway, he thought this in his mind and like he couldn't speak it out or anything or he'll win an early death before the games even start from those mindless peace makers. More like Death makers actually.

"Ve~ the train looks so pretty!" chirped the younger Italian. "Isn't that right fratello?"

"Huh, looks pretty for the train that is going to lead us to our deaths"

That immediately shut Feliciano up.

"Don't be such a poor sport fratello; I'm sure things will turn out right if we try our hardest"

What do you- OK Mr. Vargas, the train is going to leave lets get on already! Shouted Clara as she pushed them on the train and led them to the common room where they will be waiting until they get to the capitol.

Inside the room, there were all the contestants from the other districts, most looked depressed and furious while few other are strangely happy…

The Italian brothers seated themselves on a couch beside a couple they recognized from on ef the districts.

"Hola! Are you the two from district 11? My name is Antonio Fernandez Carreido Spanium and this is one of my cousins Bella!"piped up the cheery Spaniard startling Lovino very much. "What is your name?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because, we could be allies!"

"Like I'll be allies with an idiot- don't be mean fratello!" butted in Feliciano. Sorry Antonio, my brother is a bit furious right now, but other times he can be really sweet! My name is Feliciano Vargas and this is my older twin brother Lovino! We'll happy to be allies!"

"Really? Great!"

"Toni, don't be such a goof ball before we even get to the capitol. Lets introduce everyone first okay?" smiled Bella warmly at Lovino which made lovino blush.

"I'll be starting first da, my name is Ivan Braginski and my lil sis here is Natalya. Want to be on with us da?" smiled the Ivan creepily cocking his head to the side.

"I'll stab anyone who touches my big brother" added Natalya whole sheathing out two knives from god-knows-where. Both siblings emitting creepy purple auras.

Everyone sweat dropped.

" I'M VASH and this is my sister Lilli" grumbled the angry teenager who was the most grouchy out of the whole group. "Anyone that harms us will find a bullet through their head"

Lilli just nodded with him and shot an apologetic look to everyone and adding their both from district 2.

"We're Norge and Erick Norlandic" said both teens quietly and continued back to their conversation

"Hello aru! I'm Wang Yao and this is my younger (cute) brother kiku Honda!" beamed the feminine looking Chinese boy.

" konichuwa, the reason that we don't have the same last name is because we have different fathers, nice meeting you two, hope we could truce during the games" said the kiku quietly bowing his head and then returning to much on salted sardines.

" Sadiq Spatian and this idiot over here is my little monster brother Heracles." Mumbled Sadiq glaring at Heracles who was still sleeping.

"Hercules?" asked Kiku.

"No, Heracles" Everyone turned to the child as he just abruptly woken and fell asleep again.

" I'm like the totally awesome feliks and my buddy here is like totally liet! It was like awesome to meet you and we're like totally not going to lose to any of you!"

"What did you say girly freak?" shouted a red eye albino from the corner of the room. "Me and my little bro is going to win because we are more awesome you!

"Yeah, and this is my brother Gilbert and I am Ludwig, if you are wondering who's older, he is." Sighed the younger German.

"I'm R-R-Raivis and my partner is Eduard who is o-o-o-on the computer right now" he flinched and shivered even more when Ivan start pushing down on his head.

"Hey all! I'm Elizaveta and this is my husband Roderich! Hope you all show me some yaoi when we get there! Laughed elizaveta manically.

"We're married and please stop saying such profanities!" blushed Roderich in a deep shad of pink.

"last but not least, it the hero that will crush you all! Alfred F Williams and your all going down!

"like hell right, and where your partner?" Grumbled yao angrily.

"Um where are you MATTIE?"

"I'm here Alfred" whispered his twin quietly.

"WTF? Mattie! Don't scare me like that! Where were you the hole time?"

"I was right behind you the entire trip…, you really should-HELLOOOO EVERYONE AGAIN!" Clara barged in and all eyes turned on her.

"Sorry, if I were interrupting but everyone look out the window"

The scenery was beautiful. There were brightly lit buildings everywhere of every design possible. People wandering around the streets in strange flashy assortments and weird makeup.

"Wow" mouthed Feliks silently.

Everyone else in their minds was thinking the same thing.

WELCOME CONTESTANTS TO THE CAPITOL!

…

"Damn designers, are they trying to embarrass me to death or what?" muttered lovino as he sat in a chair beside his brother covering up himself since he and his brother both were-um- naked…

"ve fratello, our designer is coming!" piped Feliciano not caring that he was naked.

"Bonjour my darlings, my name is Francis bonnefoy and I am your designer mes amies!"

Lovino had a seriously bad vibe about him when Feliciano as always stared stupidly I the air.

"Ooooh! I got cute ones this year didn't I? Twins to be the matter of fact!" purred Francis which made Feliciano giggle.

"This shall be easy and fun since you are both a beauty already" as he slid his arm around Lovinos slim waist and was groping his butt.

"What the heck are you doing pervert" blushed lovino and screeched furiously and swatting his hands away.

"Ooh, a feisty one"

"I already got a costume for the both of your agriculture them so all I need to do is measure" he snapped his finger and four stylist came and restrained both brothers from moving.

"Shall we begin?" grabbed out his measuring tape and a perverted glint formed in his eyes.

"Mio dio bastardo!"

….

Ceremony

Lovino Vargas was not in a happy mood. He has just been groped by a pervert and have to wear something made my him. Both he and his brother wore a red poufy hat that looks like a giant tomato with a matching kerchief around their necks with matching leather button up boots.

They wore a long sleeved white two button up coat and light red poufy pants with it. Over all, everything was glossed which made both of them sparkle. That bastard thought since they were twins, they had to wear identical clothing. And not to mention a red cape filled with sparkling jewels.

"Wow! You look like a tomato Lovino! Lovino whipped his head around to see both Antonio and Bella beaming at them. Both were dressed like swans to match their district of raises animals. Bella was wearing a white dress covered in snowy white feathers which made her look absolutely beautiful and Antonio wore a matching white tuxedo which brought out his skin tone even more.

"Wha-what?" blushed lovi in a deep red colour.

"AWW adorable!' squealed Elizaveta snapping pictures. Both of them were dressed as masquerade dancers of their clothing district. Both looked like royalty if they actually were rich.

Yao, standing beside them was covered completely in silver like kiku holding utensils.( utensil district) and Ivan and Natalya was dressed as flowers with rainbowed coloured petals. Gilbirt and Ludwig were dressed in red that indicates meat and raivis and Eduard were both dress as surgeons covered in fake blood that strangely looks real. (Medicine district) vash and lilli was dressed as army men carrying fake weapons.(you could guess what their district does)

The silent brothers (norge and Erick) were dressed like merman who is supposes to represent sea food and the American bros were dressed like miner s and were wearing a cape that was on fire!

Everyone hurry placed themselves in their chariots as Clara came in.

"Ok everyone, we'll be commencing the opening ceremonies, and remember to smile!

As they rose from the tunnel they could hear people screaming and announcing...

WELCOME TO THE FOURTH QUARTER QUARELL!

…

**WHEW, DONE! Here are the districts if you don't understand.**

**Dis1 – flowers and colours-art related**

**Dis2- weapons**

**Dis-3 fishing**

**Dis-4 utensils**

**Dis-5 literature**

**Dis-6 paper-and jewellery**

**Dis-7 medicine**

**Dis-8 meat and beans**

**Dis-9 clothing**

**Dis-10 animals**

**Dis-11 agriculture**

**Dis-12 mining and coal**

**Thanks for reading! RxR wait for the next chap might take longer but wait okay?**


	5. let it begin!

Feliciano's POV

We entered the stadium and the cheers immediately began. People were screaming our names and they even screamed mine and fratellos name! ve~ Alfred, Antonio and Gilbirt seems to get the most people calling out to them so that probably means they will get the most sponsors during the games. Fratello seemed to put on a fake smile even though I know how much he detests the Capitol and that wooed even more pretty (freaky) girls!

"Stop standing there like an idiot and start smiling and waving!" my brother hissed silently not removing his fake smile and taking his eyes off the crowd.

I did my best and flashed my best smile even though it contained no feelings. We finally arrived at the centre and of the stadium and everyone fell silent as president Snow made his way towards us. Lovino silently hissed and his eyes immediately filled with hatred.

Strange, he looks familiar somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. It wasn't on TV but somewhere in a burning building. Strange…

"Welcome contestants to the fourth quarter quarrel and it is a pleasure to meet you all" announced snow. "I also see to meet some of you once again..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

He walked away and returned back to his seat as the game keepers and reporters took over. They each interviewed each of us and let us spill our thoughts to everyone before we enter the games. Some of us refused to speak like Vash, Ludwig, Sadiq, the Norlandic brothers, and Heracles. (But he was half awake so I pretty much get why he didn't answer -_-")

Finally it was my turn and I was planning not to say anything but I guess my mouth didn't listen.

"Hello Feliciano, is there anything you would like to share? Anyone special or something special you want to thank?" asked the reporter.

"Well there is a special someone… ve~"

"Who is it?" pressed in the reporter.

"It's someone who was always with me back at District 11 and he was always there for me. I love to eat his delicious recipes and to see him smile and hug him every single day. I really love him"

" Well, why don't you let him make you some of his recipes if you return home winning?"

"I can't…" I replied real softly

"Why is that?"

"Because he is right with me now in this ceremony and he is my brother, Lovino." My face felt hot as I blushed into a deep colour of pink.

Elizaveta's POV

Kyaaah! That was sooo cute when Feli confessed. Mental note, Vargas brother are on my next list for photos.

Antonio's POV

"…he is my brother, Lovino." The colour pink splattered across his cheeks as he said that.

Everyone was "aaawing" and even Bella beside be was wiping happy tears from her cheeks. Lovino stepped up when it was his turn and his response surprised me as well. " I would love to return with my brother home and return to what we or rather he do every single day since when we've been there." Replied Lovino with a confident face and sent a small comforting smile to his brother. Feliciano beamed and they both went back to their chariot thingy.

"Well there we have it ladies and gentlemen for the ceremonies, return next time for the scores."

I really might have some competition for lovino's heart after all" as I thought to myself as we left the stadium.

…

No one's POV

They each trained everyday as the games drew nearer and formed alliances between people for the games to make it easier for them. Also, some enemies were formed. Soon each of them was called in by the game keepers to see what level of skills they were at.

Ivan went in and showed them his water pipe skills and his sister showed how she could kill with knives. Some showed skills with guns (vash) and some showed brutal skills with their strength or weapons. Some just did not show anything keeping their skills a secret for the games.

When lovino's turn came, the game keepers expected something good from him since he always show such confidence attitude.

"I ain't showing anything to you bastards" he growled and promptly left the room.

The scores were finally put up

Ivan-10

Natalya-9

Sadiq-9

Heracles-6

Vash-6

Lilli-5

Yao-8

Kiku-8

Norge-0

Erick-0

Elizaveta-7

Roderich-0

Gilbert-10

Ludwig-9

Antonio-6 (he was not in conquistador mode)

Matthew-0

Alfred-9

Bella-7

Lovino-0

Feliks-6

Toris-7

Raivis-5

Eduard-7

Feliciano-6

This game should be interesting…

Few days later…

Roderich's POV

The day finally came. The hunger games are finally commencing. I looked around and saw each of us standing on a small platform dressed for the weather. Each of our designs are different but each seems to work for the conditions we are going to go through.

Some were shivering while others looked confident to win this thing. I looked over to elizaveta who looked confident even though I sense fear in her. Feliks was repeating a silent pryer over and over again avoiding eye contact. I looked at my feet and prayed to if there is a god out there to let me and elizaveta survive.

The announcesoon blared on explaining the rules and how e will have ten minutes to rush to the cornucopia and rush into the forest.

Countdown begins

10,9,8,7…

6,5,4…

3,2,1!

Ladies and gentlemen let the 100th Hunger games begin!

Bam!

…

**Sorry for no posting for a long time! Thanks for all the reviews I luv u all! Read my other story "we get jobs?" I also made a survey (poll) on my account to let you vote for who to win this hunger games! Pick two! R&R!**

**ONCE AGAIN, LUV U ALL!**


	6. day 1 prt 1

Sorry for not putting up chaps so far! I got a high fever, then ear infection from my friend when he poured water in my ear and then my teacher gave us a s***load project about biomes which is due in January and my group people is pushing all the work on me. F*** them. Pardon my Romano like language. *blush

Anyway the games are beginning and no one is getting killed….yet. *evil laughter mwahahahaa….

Anyway, Enjoy!

…

Day 1 Cornucopia

Lovino's POV

"Uuuggghh, get on with the fucking rules already stupid gamekeepers" I muttered under my breath with some curses following along. After finally the stupid announcer was done, the contents from a giant bowl like thingy poured out bags, medical capsules and all those crap the gamekeepers tells us we need to survive.

"EACH OF THE BAGS CONTAIN A SOURCE OF WEAPON, CLOTHING, SOME FOOD AND OTHER SUPPLIES. WE'LL GIVE YOU 40 SECONDS TO GET YOUR ITEMS AND GET INTO THE FOREST. IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT IN TIME…WELL GOOD LUCK TO YOU THEN." Announced the gamekeeper.

Beside me, Feliciano grasped my hand and held it tight as if it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. I whispered some soothing words in his mouth to let him calm down even if it doesn't show much effect. "It's okay Feliciano; I told him with a smile, I'll be by your side until the moment you die." At least that calmed him a bit. He gave me a shaky smile and was going to say something to me until a voice blasted out from the intercom.

"GO!"shouted the gamekeepers.

We sprinted towards Cornucopia and each grabbed a bag. Everything seems to go perfectly until the countdown ended and a small knife whizzed pass my cheek grazing it a little.

I winced at the pain and turned my head to see the person who threw it. I was that creepy bastards sister who is a total nutcase who wants to marry her brother.

"What the F***! I yelled. Can't you just go harass some other person?" My bother behind me was shaking quietly in fear tightly hold his bag.

"Not unless I make my first kill and is one step closer to winning getting rid of things in the way like you." She growled menacingly.

I heard a scream from nearby and saw the creepy bastard trying to kill another district contestants off. The guy he was facing was the angry overprotective brother who was shooting at creepy bastard and yelling at his sister to get into the forest ad don't look back. The girl hesitated for a second but quickly ran off with tears streaming down her face.

I quickly focused my attention back on creepy girl as she took another swipe at me. She then tried to kill my brother. " Get the hell out of here Feliciano!" I yelled towards my brother while dodging another knife slash.

"But-GO! I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU LATER!" my brother nodded and quickly scurried off disappearing in the forest.

I was relieved when he left for some safety but I got put off guard and fell. She raised her knife towards me and I thought it was the end until my saviour er- cough*- Antonio and Bella came. Antonio jabbed her on her pressure point and she collapsed. Bella helped me up and we retreated to the forest leaving one unconscious and angry Ivan behind us wanting our heads.

When we finally stopped running we leaned against a huge tree and catch our breaths.

"That was some trouble you got in back there boy." Laughed Bella

"We thought you were done for until Bella dragged me there before the skewered you." giggled Antonio. Yes people giggled. I was staring at him for a moment on thinking what kind of guy giggles.

" So where is your brother?"

I frozed and said in a shaky breath. " I told him to retreat before he gets killed by that psycho woman."

" It's okay sweetie, we'll find him, she said as she hugged me close to her. Yeah! Piped up Antonio, since we are together, why don't we form an alliance?

"Okay I guess if that is fine with you…"

"Of course it is honey! So we are friends then?"

"Yeah, friends" I gave my best smile. We put our bags down and hugged.

Matthew's POV

I and my brother scurried into the forest and thanking my invisibility actually does good for me for once. I looked back after we ran into the forest seeing Vash shooting mercilessly at Ivan and lovino cursing and dodging blows from Natalya.

We finally picked out a huge tree and climbed on. Actually, my brother half helped and pulled me on since I wasn't really good at tree climbing.

"Whew, Mattie. We got away from psychos so far right? "

"I guess, but we could have helped Lovino there…"

"I'm not risking on getting killed this early in the games and I'm pretty sure he is fine"

"I suppose so…"

"Now let's see what we have in these bags."

We both opened our bags and looked through the contents. We each have some parcels of food and two water bottles. A extra vest for Alfred and a tiny medical kit with bandaged, disinfections, pain killers and a small bottle of poison only for one person's meal. Probably for poisoning one of our opponents.

I pulled out two handguns with ammo and Alfred pulled out a sniper. "so that is why the bag was bulging so much." Wondered Alfred dumbly.

"Here Mattie, let's trade, I know how much you like snipers and I really want those guns." He smiled with his usual goofy grin.

"Whatever you say"

We traded weapons and I can't help but smile to see how happy Alfred was. "Hey Alfr-shhhh! Be quiet Matthew, someone's below us." He clamped a hand over my mouth and hissed in my ear on what he was saying.

I looked down and saw a group of people. It seems that some contestants already formed groups. It was Feliks, Toris, Raivis, and Eduard. "Do you think we can take them?" Alfred asked me.

I shook my head. "No, we might be able to but they outnumber us and we don't have much information if they are hiding their strengths or not. I also don't want to kill anyone if it isn't necessary.

We held back and watched their conversation.

"We are settling down where we discussed earlier alright?" Toris asked everyone.

"Yeah I guess, it is a safe position and it could hide us from our enemies during the night very well. Also, should we actually recruit any more people?" Eduard answered.

"No, that will expose us more if we have a larger group and I'm afraid most of them already formed groups."

"You're like not totally serious right? Gawd, we have stronger enemies now!" complained Feliks flipping his hair over his shoulders.

"Hush Feliks! W-we don't want to attract unwanted attention do we?"

"The groups I know so far is that Wang yao and his younger brother are still together and Gilbirt joined Roderich and Elizaveta. Ludwig have separated when Antonio, Bella and Lovino caught him trying to steal from them and chased him away leaving Ludwig behind."

"Wh-what happened to Feliciano?'" stuttered Raivis.

"They seem to have been separated when Natalya attacked them at Cornucopia nad the rest I don't really know what happened to them." Expalined Eduard.

"Let's hope we don't get killed out here. We might be just the weakest group!"Exclaimed Feliks.

That exclamation seemed to change Raivis mood a bit, he pulled out his jagged dagger and stabbed it against The brothers hiding spot tree making everyone even Alfred wince a little.

"That means we have to kill whoever that approaches us no matter if they attack us or not. Agreed"

Everyone nodded and agreed with looks that they were actually serious. Raivis pulled his dagger out from the tree and they walked off to their hiding location.

"ugh mph –Alfred, let go of me!" I squeaked against his tight hold.

"oops, sorry Mattie" he let go reluctantly and leaned against the trunk.

"you heard?" I asked him with a concerned look.

"yep, looks like our enemies are tougher than we thought. "

….

Next chap is coming up soon and please look up the poll I set up on my account for who shall win the hunger games! For this story of course.

R&R LUV YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!


	7. day 1 prt 2  Axis and Ice

Sorry for not posting! I was kinda busy with some things and I totally forgot about it! I'll try to make a long chapter this time okay?

Enjoy!

….

Erick's POV

"Can we slow down a bit yet? I think we've gone far enough from Cornucopia and Ivan. We already each have a bag so can we settle down somewhere already?" I complained quietly to my brother Norge as I tried to keep up with him.

"Stop complaining unless you want to die before we even finish the first day, we're settling down somewhere in a tree near water and we're almost there so keep it down" Norge whispered back with a serious look on his face.

I scowled quietly as he chuckled a bit; we finally arrived to a river and settled in a tree with many branches so it wasn't much a challenge to climb up it.

We pulled out to see what we got and put everything back so we didn't lose them. I got a crossbow with 12 arrows and a sword. Since Norge didn't get any weapons in his bag, I gave him the sword because it was kind of heavy to carry and the cross bow felt familiar in my hands. I remember using it before but not in my district. I tried to recall the memory but there was like a barrier blocking me from grabbing it.

My stomach growled and Norge stared at me. I blushed deeply and quickly stuttered "um, I'll go get some food and we should keep our food in the bags for emergency, I remember seeing a cranberry bush on the way here not too far back. I'll get some okay?" He protested at first but after some persuading that I'll look for poison in them and watch out for other contestants, he let me go.

I climbed off the tree and walked towards the cranberry bush. After I collected at least a bag full, I started to return until I heard a voice (or actually a bunch of voices) arguing with some. I jumped in the bush and lay down so they wouldn't see me.

"I can't believe you scared him away aru! What was with you swinging your pipe around behind our backs!" shouted a Chinese boy. He seems to be Wang yao from district 4 and he was the older brother of Kiku I think.

"But Yao, I wanted you to be in my group da!" smiled Ivan with a creepy smile that made me want to barf.

"Well you didn't go and have to scare him off, he thought you were going to murder us!" replied yao angrily.

Natalya looked like he wanted to stab him but Ivan held him back.

"Come on yao, we don't want any problems so be in our group please?" he looked down at the boy who was still fuming.

"No"

"Please"

'No"

"Please, please, please yao?" He made a puppy dog face which kind of scared me.

"yao sighed and face palmed in defeat. Fine, but when we come across Kiku, we're recruiting him in our group got that?"

"yay! We have yao now!" Ivan cheered

He dropped his pipe which made a loud clang which scared me and I let a squeak. I quickly covered my mouth realizing what I have done.

"Did you hear that brother?" Natalya asked glancing around.

"Yeah, someone seems to be here. Naughty, Naughty! ~" he giggled

I held my breath and thought if Ivan seriously had mental problems. He went closer to the bush and I thought my life was finally over. He came right in front of it and I could see his boots right in front of my face. "He's going to find me!" I screamed in my mind.

But instead of searching through the bushes and picked up his pipe and returned to his original position.

"Let's not get our hands dirty for the first day so why don't we go over to the hills a good attack place and we'll be able to watch most of the forest! We left off our little intruder off the hook today but next person we see who isn't kiku will not be able to see who wins the games da!" He grabbed Yao and Natalya as he led them away who were nodding in agreement on what Ivan was saying.

I swear before he left he turned to my position and gave me a wink. That seriously sent shivers down my spine.

I still feel kind of woozy for some reason and then I remember that I'm still not breathing from shock. I gasped out and inhaled as much air as I can.

When they were long gone, I grabbed the cranberry bag and ran back to our tree.

"Where were you?" asked Norge but sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Um, not daring to tell Norge what appened, I tripped and the berries got squashed so I picked some new ones. I held up the bags with some partly squashed berries inside.

He raised his brow looking like he didn't believe me but sighed' whatever, next time I'm not letting you out of my sight again. God knows what will happen to you. He patted my head and ate the berries.

"Oh yeah, Norge, from now on, I think we should keep away from the hills."

Ludwig's POV

" Damn it brother, Why did you have to go steal from them any way" thought Ludwig.

He recalled what happened earlier.

"_Hey West! See Antonio, Bella, and lovino over there? I bet they have some food since we didn't get any from our bags, let's 'borrow' some from them." Gilbert whispered to Ludwig_

"_I don't think that is such a good idea and where is the other twin?" I whispered back at my brother who was still pondering about it._

"_Come on west! You're no fun at all! There sleeping by the way and Lovino went to go to the bush for washroom break so what could go wrong!"_

"_A lot brother, a lot" I muttered._

"_Boo, I'm going to 'borrow' so go and watch me!" he exclaimed and jumped out of the bushes before I could even stop him._

_He grabbed some bread from Bella's bag and some crackers from Lovino's. He hesitated a bit at Antonio's because Antonio was wielding a giant battle axe in his sleep which kind of scared Gilbert. (And me as well)_

_He took some prune tart from his bag and was about to scurry back until Lovino caught him when he came back from his washroom break. _

"_What are you doing you stupid albino, you may steal from Bella and tomato bastard while they are taking their nap but try and come across me and steal from me. Lovino grabbed out two revolvers and started to shoot at Gilbert. Antonio and Bella woke up to the noise and grabbed out their weapons. Bella shot an arrow straight at gilbert but missed by an inch._

"_Whats going on lovi~" asked Antonio groggily rubbing his eyes._

"_Wake up tomato bastard! That albino bitch is trying to steal our food!" lovino smacked Antonio's head to wake him up._

"_That's not nice Gilbert, Antonio smiled, let me teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't steal.~ He took his axe and swung it at Gilbert cutting a strand of hair off._

_Gilbert dropped the food and ran off completely forgetting about me._

_I ran after him but he was too fast. "Brother wait!" I shouted but he was long gone._

_And that concludes the state I am in now._

I kept on walking until I heard a rustle from one of the bushes. Its seems like someone is hding there. I held out my whip and shouted at the bush, " Who's there? Show yourself!"

"waaaaahhhh! Please don't hurt me! It was Feliciano, lovino's younger twin.

"Um Feliciano?"

"waaaaahhhh! Please don't kill me! I have to find fratello first!

"FELICIANO!"

"y-yes?" he whimpered crawling out of the bush.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Shouldn't you be with your brother?" I asked lowered my whip to lessen the tension.

"I-ivan's sister was attacking us so fratello told me to run. Now I can't find him, is he ok?"

"yeah, I saw him earlier with my brother, he was safely with the pair from district 8 I think, and I'm sort of in a similar situation as you." I sighed

"ve, then why don't we become a group!" that question kind of startled me a bit.

"We'll stick together until we both find our fratellos okay? Ve~" He gave me a puppy look and I couldn't resist, I don't know if I was thinking or not but I let out an okay.

"yay! A group!" he smiled happily and I can't help but to smile as well.

Few hours later…

"ve, I'm getting tired." Complained Felicaino loudly.

"Keep it down and we're almost there!" I snapped

"Okay ve…' he mumbled. I suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?' he bumped into me and looked up.

Someone was muttering and it was coming from behind the bunch of trees. We saw Kiku sitting there mumbling to himself on why he was so scared and how could he run off withut his brother like that. He actually looked kind of sad and a bit angry.

Feliciano let out a squeak as a spider landed on his hand as he brushed it off quickly.

Kiku spotted us and sheathed his katana.

I raised my whip and Feliciano grabbed on dearly to a knife and exclaimed, " we're not enemies! We come in peace, please don't hurt us!"

"He lowered his katana a bit but still had a firm grip on his sword.

"What happened to your brother?"

"That is none of your business." He growled

"look, he is not dead since the cannon didn't sound so why don't you join us and we'll help you find him. I mean we lost our brothers too. I didn't realize those words came out of my mouth unless it was too late and he looked at me surprised. Before I could say anymore, Feliciano butted in.

"ve, come join us! It'll be fun with all three of us! Please!" he whined.

Kiku gave it a thought and answered"alright".

"Now we are all a group!" exclaimed Feliciano cheerfully.

Later that night….

"Why don't we come up a name for our group" piped up Feliciano.

"A name?" asked Kiku

"Yeah! every group has to have a name!"

I was thinking about it too and there was a name tugging at the back of my mind. It was a memory fragment of us sitting together before discussing a name and it was tugging real hard to be forced out of my mouth.

"Axis" I finally spoke. "That could be our name"

Feliciano thought about and cheered " that's a really good one! You agree Kiku?"

He nodded silently smiling.

"Alright then! From now on we are known as the axis!" exclaimed Feliciano smiling at us in the dead of the night.

….

Read and Review!

Thanks! Also, make sure to go to the poll I have! To see who is the winners of the hunger games!


	8. day 2 prt 1 fire dancing

Lovino's POV

"If there is really a god of boredom out there, it is definitely cursing me right now." Lovino glancing at the sky thinking to himself.

Nothing was happening at all and usually that is supposed to be a good thing but now it is making things just plain boring! Bella was polishing and sharpening everyone's weapons while Antonio was just sitting under a tree cooing and grinning stupidly at a tomato as it was his own child. Wait, scratch that, he's going to eat it anyway and I don't really think a parent would eat their own child.

I was supposed to find food but seeing how much I already got, I don't think anyone will be complaining. Well, if they do, that bastard is going to get a punch in the face. (Except Bella)

"Tomato! Tomato!" came a voice across from me, Bella and I both looked in that direction and found Antonio waving his hands in the air, his face covered in tomato juice.

"Did you finally lose it bastard?" I snickered at him as he looked at me dumbly. 'I can't help but to agree with Lovino on that" chuckled Bella throwing a dirty cloth at Antonio's face.

"Whaaaat. I was just trying to lighten the mood and look! The sky looks so beautiful doesn't it?" he shook off the cloth and pointed at the sky smiling.

"Yeah, I sighed, it is beautiful, but it'll be even more beautiful if it isn't one of the last times we'll be seeing it. " don't be such a poor sport lovi, I believe we all could make out of this mess" Bella smiled and patted my back as we both looked towards Antonio's direction.

"Con Roma y Germania, seguro que había buenos tiempos no lo hicimos ..." he muttered, his eyes were glazed over. "Where did that language come from? Strangely, I understood some and Bella seemed to understand as well judging from her facial expression. I nudged at his shoulder and he quickly snapped out of it. "Oh mi Lovi, I didn't realize you and Bella were there?" he smiled one of his goofy grin . I punched him in the stomach and growled. "ooof! What was that for Lovi?" he asked with a confused expression on his face clearly telling me he was an idiot.

"Don't ever glaze over like that again! That really scared me! You stupid fucking tomato bastard!" I stuttered trying to not let tears fall out of my eyes. I don't know why those words haunted me so much, it was like I somehow know those words form long time ago…

"_Romano! Are you wearing the cute dress Roma picked out for you and Veneziano!" A boy shouted at the front entrance of somewhere. He had emerald green eyes, chocolate brown unruly hair, and a nice shade of tan. _

"_yeah, bastardo epsagne, I'm only wearing this crap for grandpa roma and my idiota fratello. The little boy the curl pulled on his dress and proceeded to go towards the forest exiting the entrance. _

"_Lovino! My little Angelo! What too k you so long? France, Holy rome, Austria, Veneziano and Belgium are here already! "Stop pestering the lad Rome." Growled a man with long blonde hair and light blue eyes who strikingly looked like the one who was called Holy Rome. "Sorry Roma! We were helping Prussia getting out of the closet which was kind of stuck. He's coming a bit after!" greeted spain playfully._

" _Oh well, said Rome, he will come sooner or later. Come here Romano and sit on my lap with Venziano like we always used to! It the perfect spot for star gazing isn't it?_

_Romano's cheek turned bright red like a tomato's but he reluctantly went over and sat on his grandpa's lap. "The sky is beautiful" breathed out Romano._

"_Sure is" whispered Austria who was sitting beside him. "_Estamos seguros de tener buenos momentos con Roma y Germania ..." replied Spain…

"Lovino?" Bella shook him on the shoulder snapping him out of his weird flashback of a memeory fragment. "Is something wrong sweetie?" bella hugged him gently to calm him down. "you had tears in your eyes"

"Its, nothing..." I whispered. "Just some weird flashback."

Antonio came over and hugged me as well. " At least we are all together, " We group hugged and that actually made me felt better.

"Do you guys smell that?" Antonio perked his nose up and sniffed. "yeah it smells like fire" repied Bella. I lifted my head and sniffed around. It actually did smell like it but there was hints of gasoline in it. I saw an orangey glow in the distance that was coming close. I squinted at it and realization dawned over me.

"We have to get out of here!" I screamed at them grabbing my weapon and bags then started grabbing bella's arm to make her follow me.

"What's wrong Lovino?" asked Antonio looking at we worriedly.

"There is a forest fire! We have to run to the river!" that got their attention. Their eyes widened and quickly grabbed their things making a sprint for it towards the river, me leading them. The falmes were getting closer and closer as one flame licked at my elbow. I yelped in pain slowing down a bit but Antonio grabbed me and ran forward.

Bella suddenly stopped and started running along side of the river. "Where are you going Bella? The river is that way!" yelled Antonio following her dragging me along.

"This is the gamekeeper's doing. All of the other contestants' are going to be there and there is going to be a fight in that area. If we moved away and go to the end of the shallow part, there is a likely chance we won't run into anyone.

Antonio, using his brain for once reluctantly followed her. We ran faster and faster to get away from the hungry flames that will devour us.

Alfred's POV

"shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT!" I yelled as we ran towards the river. The flames were quickly catching up and we just woke up from our sleep when the air suddenly grew humid. Mattie was running behind me but he seems to be slowing down and panting.

"Alfred, are we there yet?" he panted trying to catch up with me. I grabbed his arm and dashed off faster towards the river. "Mattie, we're almost there! Run faster." We ran what seemed like a life time and doved in the water. I went back to retrieve Mattie but found him laying on the ground with a small puddle of blood beside his shoulders.

"Mattie? W-what happened?" I quivered and touched his face thinking that he was dead but found him breathing gently and answered "i-im all right. Please get me in the river." There was an arrow head sticking out of his back. I slowly dragged and held him up in the rive before shouting "Who did this! Show yourself!"

Feliks appeared with his arrow still pointing at us. I grabbed out my gun to shoot at her but I felt a cold metal placed at my neck. I turned around and found it was Toris along with raivis who was threateningly pointing his dagger at Matthew's neck.

"Don't move, or I'll be sending you and your brother to hell first." He growled in his ear.

I lowered my gun waiting for the worst until an arrow whizzed past my head. It wasn't Felik's . There standing on a branch was Norge pointing it at Feliks. He readied for another blow and fired straight at him. Before Felik could dodge, the arrow stuck him straight into his heart and he collapsed. The cannon fired signalling he was dead.

Toris screamed and rushed by feliks side. The invisible aircraft cam and took his body and anguish cries and be heard from toris. Eduard out of nowhere grabbed out a rapier and advanced towards Mattie. I shouted his name and thought that it was too late until he collapsed. There was a bullet in his head. I turned to see Vash blowing his gun after the shot.

I grabbed Mattie and rushed out of to the other side of the river where vash was.

"t-thanks for helping us" I stuttered.

"No problem, I don't like to see stronger people against the injured. But next time we cross paths again, we'll be enemies. Also, did you see a girl around here?" he asked after his comment.

It must have been his little sister he was looking for , I just realized she wasn't with him.

"n-no"

"Okay then"

He left immediately and disappeared.

Aftyer I cleansed Matthews wound, he groggily woke up. "Matthew! I'm so glad you're alright!" I gave him my ferocious hero hug causing him to blush.

"w-what happened?" he asked.

I smiled warily, "we just got saved by the gun wielding huntsman."

…

Thanks for reading!

Oooooh, (dramatic affect) flashback! What just happened? Scary. I'll upload soon so please don't(ducked from a water bottle flying out of no where) chuck things and kill me . R&R! Also send me reviews on who you want to win other than feliks and eduard.

Bye!

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**abbreviation **

Wisconsin

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**preposition **

con

de

al

según

de acuerdo con

en compañía de


	9. day3 icy revenge

Chapter 9

Lithuania's POV

"Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!" I cried out holding the lifeless body of my friend, brother, and part of my very happiness. No, he can't be dead. He can't be. I shook him to get him to wake up like every morning. Expecting for him to open his eyes, but since God is playing against me; he kept still paling even more as ever.

"No, wake up Feliks! We made a promise that we won't leave each other remember?" _ I _whispered hoarsely_ as my _tears slid down my cheeks onto his pale face. We made a promise…

I cried into his body clinging to him as he was the last thing on earth to hold me together, the canon soon sounded indicated that he was dead, but still I wouldn't let go. When the invisible craft came to pick up Eduard's body, it soon came to us. Invisible tentacles grabbed on to Feliks as it lifted him higher and higher into it. I screamed and threw threats at the craft desperately clawing onto it, but it soon slipped through my grasp, flying away. I tried to go after them but something pulled me back. Looking down, it was Raivis. "Let me go! I need to get him back!" I yelled trying to slap his hands away, but instead he gripped on even tighter. For a small kid, he sure is strong.

"No, please don't leave me here alone." He whispered clinging onto me pulling me back into the river.

"I got to go I got-but what will you do then? You can't stop the Capitol in this state. Besides, the forest fire is still going on." He yelled at me tear stains still there from crying over Eduard.

He did have a point. I looked at his fragile figure shaking so badly like if he might break any second. I faltered a bit and without even thinking twice, I slipped my arms around his thin waist and held him close. He was still shaking but not as badly as before. Even though he was around fourteen, he looked so small. He looked up at me and hugged me back. The orange light from the fire made him look so beautiful and more fragile as ever. Holding on to him I slowly slid into the river waiting for the fire to die down.

…...

After the fire died down, we made our way of the river and back to our original hiding place. Thank god it didn't burn down or we'll have to go through all the trouble to find a new one. After we all settled down and had our daily share of food, we discussed our plans from now on. Not many good ones came up, so we sat in silence.

"Do you want to take revenge on our deceased comrades?' he broke the silence looking at me straight into the eye.

Stunned to even think of Raivis coming up with such things, he asked me one more time to make sure. "I don't really know …" I stuttered looking down at my boots. He didn't reply back and left me alone to think about it.

I know deep down that killing is wrong but what they did to Feliks was unforgivable. I can't describe how, but a monster deep inside of me awoken urging me on to kill the one who took Felik's life.

I stood up, grabbed my weapon and walked into the shrubs, "Let's go kill them". That was my only answer.

…

We quietly snoop into the Icelandic sibling's hiding site and came close to the eldest brother. I raised my sword over his head and before I could even strike down, another sword came and deflected the blow. I looked to the side and saw the younger brother, Erick. From all the commotion, Norge woke up and grabbed his crossbow. He readied it at Raivis who was standing in the back looking frantic, but steadied himself pointing his dagger at Norge's chest.

"One false move and you're getting it." Raivis hissed at them. Erick slightly lowered his sword but then charged at Raivis but he deflected it. Norge quickly saw an entrance and shot an arrow at me barely missing by an inch. We went like this back and forth for quite a while until someone or _something_ interrupted.

From all the noise we caused, we woke a flock of jabberjays. Their razor sharp beaks gleamed under the moon light. They charged at us and started to poke anywhere where it isn't protected. There's too much to handle, but I need to take my revenge. It's now or never.

While they were distracted with the rest of the flock, I proceeded over quietly to stab Norge but then changed my mind. Instead of stabbing him, in one thrust, my sword went clean through Erick.

Then as like the birds sensed the suspense, they retreated leaving the four of us alone. Or I shall say soon to be three.

Erick choked out blood and then collapsed onto the ground, a large puddle of blood forming around him. His brother rushed to his side dropping his weapons and all. Erick with one hand was clawing at his throat while other was grasping effortlessly to the air. Norge grabbed his hands and held him close and for the first time ever, I saw him cry. Tears streamed down his cheek as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. But no matter how hard he tried, the canon sounded indicating that he was dead just tore down Norge even more.

I lowered my sword and signalled Raivis to do the same. He stared up at me with pure cold hatred and yelled "Why! Why did it have to be him? Why didn't you just kill me? I was the one that killed Feliks, not HIM!" He sobbed harder into Ericks body weakening down and draining all his strength from him.

For a moment I felt sorry for him but remembering what happened to Feliks, I kept my composure.

"You killed one of my greatest happiness in my life" I replied slowly, "I'm showing you how I felt about losing a love one and I want you to feel the pain I felt."

He stared at me hard and didn't reply. Soon the invisible craft came and picked up Erick's body. "No! Get the fuck away from him!" Norge was clawing at Erick's body not letting go of it. One of the peacekeepers came down and tazered him; he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. 'Stupid ass contestants" muttered the peacekeeper while climbing back onto the craft, "They're getting crazier every year."

And just like that, the craft disappeared.

I walked towards Raivis and grasped him closely to me. "Should we just leave him like that?" asked Raivis glancing back at an unconscious Norge.

"I already got what I wanted" I replied back, "Leave him and let him deal with himself"

I walked off leaving behind one dead, and a miserable wreck. Although it might be cruel and sinful apart from what I normally do, I'm proud for what I did, for revenging my friend and have one step closer of getting out alive.

Even though a corner of my heart still grasps onto the guilt.

….

Snow's POV

Interesting, I thought to myself, another one down. I wonder how long my fellow 'colleagues' shatters all together. It's a shame that not all of them are there together but I guess 24 will have to do.

My thoughts were interrupted as my secretary called through.

"President S-Snow? We brought the man you wanted, he's coming in right now" she stuttered trough the speakers.

"Alright, bring him in"

A man about the age of twenty-two walked in with an unreadable expression. He has pale blond hair tied back into a small pony tail and with handsome features. He is dressed in fine silks and all the designer brands mixed and matched in the way he finds beautiful. He also seemed to shaved off his stubble which makes him look a lot younger.

We stared at each other in silence for a while; then I broke it.

"Long times no see Francis Bonnefoy, or shall I say France." I smiled at him and offered my hand to shake.

"Yes you too, Panem" he smiled ruefully and shook my hand in silence.

"Are you enjoying yourself at the capitol with your job? You must thank my people that they love your designs or I would have kicked you out into one of the districts like the rest of you lot." His smile vanished and set me with a glare but soon replaced with his same fake smile."

"Why of course I am grateful. I truly do not fit for hard labour." He sat in one of the armchairs right across from me drumming his fingers lightly against one of the arms.

"So I presume that you know this year's contestants very well hmmm?" I asked playfully. He glare turned darker as he gripped one of the arms tightly. "You got the Italy twins didn't you? It must be nice for a reunion but sadly they don't remember you….or anyone else."

Francis growled silently but kept himself from attacking me. "Panem, I see your drug works really well among all of them. Erasing their memories over and over again, and replacing them with fake ones. How did you do it?" it was more of a demand than a question coming from him.

"It was fairly simple. I take them to the capitol laboratory every time they hit around 5-10 years they been living there and drug their minds. Then replace them with fake memories and place them in another district. Sometimes I replace them with another nation such as last year I replace Egypt and India with Greece and Turkey. Ottoman, the one they call father is just an android that'll last them until we take them back again." I smiled as France's aura got darker.

I changed the subject again before France destroyed my armchair, "my, the slaughter, the game has grown larger haven't it. Such poor lives" I said in a mocked care.

"You know nations don't die by mortal wounds, some of our people are still alive out there and that is proven because we are still alive." He hissed gripping the armchair even harder. "The (temporary) dead nations are at the laboratory; our leaders may be dead but are people lives"

"Ah, but that is what makes you weak. You rely on some human mortal for a leader instead of putting yourself in charge of your country, you, the nation." I stood up and went in front of him looking down.

"But won't they see you won't age and stay as a 26 year old forever?"

"They are too scared and stupid to question me" I laughed throwing my head back. "But as soon this game is over, we'll watch another bloodbath unfold and more to come. Your lot are out of power and can't possibly stand against me. Once their memories are wiped, we'll watch them slaughter each other over and over again. Right?" I stroke his cheek and then slid my finger down his chin.

He grabbed my wrist and glared at me with ice cold piercing blue eyes, "you're a monster. Even for a nation, we should have killed you the first day you were born"

That actually sort of ticked me off, I grabbed his chin and whipped out a knife from my pocket and held it against his cheek.

"You shouldn't be talking." I snarled pressing the knife harder down drawing some blood. He let out a little whimper of pain. "You're weak and always shall remain weak. The only time you were strong was when you had that ruthless leader, Napoleon. Other times in war, the only thing you can do to help is dress up like a pretty girl and woo enemies to come to your base."

I slid the knife further down drawing more blood; his eyes showed some fear in them. "But I don't act the way as a devil." he replied with a waver in his voice.

"Yes, but you could not protect your little L'Angleterre 25 years ago in that quarter quarrel." France froze from the pain and stared hard straight at me. "He may have won that game, but it almost drove him onto the brink of insanity. Then was Arthur, and now it is your little Mathieu, when could you ever have the strength, let me guess; never."

I dragged the knife further down leaving behind a jagged line. "Such a pity to harm a lovely face as yours, if you don't like what I'm doing, maybe I could bring Canada in and _play_ with him instead. I have some _fun toys_ he might enjoy."

Now that just pissed Francis off pretty much. He shot up from his seat and slapped the knife away.

"You leave Mathieu out of this, d'accord?" he yelled at me, "If you even touch any of them, I'll personally make sure you die a painful death!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

I watched as he stormed away. I went across the room to pick up my knife and licked off the blood to clean it. I let out a dark chuckle and smirked…

"Oh we'll see about that…"

…

**Sorry for the late update. I had science fair going on, math exam, projects, my birthday, and speeches! Gaaaah, school is killing me. I promise I'll update soon and yeah. Pleeease, please, pleases review! REVIEW!**


	10. day 3 friends or foes

Sorry for not updating! I have the science fair going on and a national math contest! Also math exams and many other things! I update more when Spring break comes. Enjoy this for now!

…..

ElizaBeta's POV

BOOM! I looked up from where I was sleeping and saw another face on the screen. It was Erick's, Norge's little brother. I can't believe it, more and more people are dying because of this stupid game! Now death has to claim another soul and some already have died. The only ones that seemed to lose their lives are so far, Feliks, Eduard, and little Erick. Gosh I hope the Vargas siblings are alright.

"Elizabeta? Are you crying?" Roderich asked waking up from his slumber. He grabbed his glasses and came to sit next to me.

I touched my face and didn't realize there were tear stains. "No." I mumbled, "I was just thinking if that do we have to kill anyone as well, seeing the death rate is increasing right now." I pointed at the screen looking down at my hands. He grasped it tightly and hugged me close which was actually the first time in awhile.

"Don't think the negative Eliza, if worse comes to worse we might have to, but there is no need for unnecessary killing right?" I nodded at him looking down deep into his deep purple eyes. It was full of worry and discomfort. I guess nobody is happy these days.

I didn't want him to pity me any longer so I shook off his shoulders and placed a huge smile on my face. "I'm okay roderich, There is nothing to worry about so why don't we go ahead and find some breakfast hmm?"

"Okay" he mumbled and walked off to our bags to find some bowls. He may say he agrees with me but those eyes of his don't tell me he actually believes me.

We somehow only found few berries to go with our oatmeal. It isn't much, but it smells delicious! We each got a bowlful of it and dug in quickly. "Gosh", I mumbled, "It tastes like heaven!"

"Well if this is what heaven is like, then what hell looks like?" Roderich smiled and took another bite.

"Roddy, don't ruin our breakfast like this! Hell is when you set the table! How many dishes did you even break?" I giggled and made Roderich blush of his table-setting skill embarrassment.

We continued eating and talking about our memories until a rustle from the forest interrupted us. We both froze and looked over at that direction. Roderich slowly and quietly took our bowls and hid them behind our bags and then drew out his sword. I took my frying pan out and held it ready.

"Where do you even hide that thing" Roderich muttered to me but I just ignored him and kept my eyes fixed on where the noise is coming from.

The noise was coming closer and closer, and I could detect different kind of sounds coming from it.

Snapping of twigs.

Crunching of leaves.

Mutters on some being awesome.

And a bird cheeping?

The voice (and bird) got closer, I readied my weapon and prepared to attack, Roderich behind me, took a step back. Suddenly the bush rustle, there's my chance I thought to myself. I smacked my frying pan right onto the plant and got a very loud "OW!" from it.

"Woah, watch the head and my little yellow friend!" an albino came out of the bush with a bird cheeping on his shoulders. He rubbed his head on the spot where I smacked him, and his little fluff buddy cheeped more vigorously.

"What's your problem for sneaking up on us like that?" I yelled at him and shoved him back away from us.

"Sneaking up on you? I was just following my awesome nose on where food is which is right here…" He caught sight of our 'heavenly' breakfast and his voice trailed off. "oh" was the only thing he could let out before he went back to his outrageous self.

"Come on, can you spare some food for me. My awesome stomach is like off itself!" He held his stomach and made a mock beg which again pissed me off so I gave him another blow with my 'weapon'. "OW!"

I felt a hand on my shoulders, I turned around and there was Roderich in all his bambi eye glory. "Why don't we just spare some Eliza? He could come in good us in the future and we might have one less enemy trying to kill us." Dang when he make those eyes I can't help but to fall victim to them. "Please" he pouted sticking his lower lip out and made his eyes all big. That was the final straw, what did the brave and courageous Elizaveta Edelstein do? I broke down. "Fine…" I muttered silently which was loud enough for Roderich to only hear.

He turned to our little albino 'friend' here and said calmly, "You could have breakfast with us and stay, but one wrong move and we'll make sure your neck will be slit open." That was more like him, but what is creepy is that he could say something grotesque in such a calm voice with almost no expression at all.

"Boo yah!" the albino yelled. He ran past me, gave Roderich a quick hug then filled a plate of food in a blink of an eye. Man he sure can eat. I sighed and looked back at Roderich. He was still frozen in the spot where the albino bastard hugged him and I swear I saw a small blush tinting his cheeks. Oooooh, we're getting some action going on! Maybe letting him stay isn't such a bad idea…

"MMMF! This is awesome crap!" he yelled with his face stuffed full. His little bird was peeping in delight as well. "I told you the breakfast was good" I whispered to Roderich. "Really?" he let out a sarcastic sigh out to me. I gave him a light punch which made him chuckle.

"So," I started "tell us about yourself since we're giving you breakfast form the goodness of our hearts." Roderich coughed and I glared at him which gave him the message to shut up.

"Well" he began, "my name is Gilbert Beilshemedt and my little companion is my awesome buddy Gilbird! "

"Aren't you not allowed to bring pets into the arena?" I asked.

"Gilbird? He's not a pet!" I gaped in mock shock which once again earned him another hit form the frying pan and he got the message to stop being stupid.

"I got separated from my brother before any of you could ask when I was stealing food from happy go lucky tomato freak. (Spain) "Why am I not surprised…" I mumbled to myself which Roderich again, heard me of course.

"Hey! I already told you about me, tell me about youselves!" he pointed his fork at us with his signature stupid smirk.

"I'm Elizabeta Hedevary Edelstein and this is my family member, Roderich von Edelstein. He is the only family member I've got and we've been with each other since like forever. And if you're going to ask why we don't look a bit alike? Well the answer is that we have no clue. "

We sat in silence for a moment until Gilbert broke it. "Have I seen you two somewhere before?"

"Um, didn't you meet us on the train and isn't this like the first time we ever communicated with eachother?'

"No… somewhere else… Except you were called Austria and you" he pointed at me "was called Hungary."

"Um, you must be mistaken," Roderich answered, "Austria and Hungary are both nations, not humans."

He held that thoughtful look on his face and then dropped it replacing it with a huge grin. "So does that mean I'm staying here?" "What? Where did you get that from?" I yelled back.

"Come on, please?" he laid back against a tree and closed his eyes. I looked at Roderich for support but he just shrugged and gave me the Bambi eyes attack again. I broke down to it for a second time; seriously, I could battle off a bear but cannot resist the bambi eyes form Roddy? This world sure is messed up, no pun intended.

"Fine, but one little mistake is going to cost you your life." I warned threateningly

"yeah, yeah whatever. By the way, your rack of boobs is blocking my sun." he blocked his eyes and flicked my forehead.

What did I do? Well let say he got another bruise on his hard head.

…..

Lovino's POV

"Damn it all!" I yelled towards a tree even though the poor tree did nothing. Out of exhaustion, I slumped to the ground and leaned against the tree I just yelled at a second ago.

I can't believe I separated from tomato bastard and Bella and it was all the forest fire's fault! Man, I'm starved; I really feel like just lying here and wait for food to drop out of the sky. But even though that might sound pleasing, there's no dinner if I don't get my ass moving on finding some.

Rummaging through my bag, all I found was a canteen full of water, two bowls, a fork and spoon, my guns, an extra pack of bullets, some first aid, and a bow and arrow although I have no clue where that came from. Sighing in defeat, I went through a patch of ivy (thank god it is not poisoned) and kept on walking to see if I can spot any bird nests.

Sadly, no such thing came to me yet so I kept on moving. My silent façade was going perfectly before some idiot stick which was right in front of me; made me step on it and it snapped which actually made a lot of sound for such a tiny stick.

"W-who's there?" a tiny voice yelled out from behind a grove of trees. I took out my bow and arrows and held them at ready (Why waste the bullets?). I made my way closer to the voice until I could make out who it was. To my surprise, it was that trigger happy guy's little sister who apparently got separated from his brother the same way I got separated form mine. The psycho sibling's attack.

She sounded so frightened and by the looks of her, I wonder if she had eaten for the last two days.

I came out to the clearing she was in which made her jump in fright although I didn't really mean to do that.

"W-what do you want from me? Please don't hurt me, I've got a knife a-and I'm n-not a-afraid to u-use it!" she stuttered and backed away from me.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, look I'm dropping my weapon." I dropped them all just to prove it to her. Finally she believed me after I put on my charming smile (which attract many ladies and men). She came closer to me until we're facing each other. She stumbled a few steps and almost fell face first before I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a worried voice still holding onto her.

"I-I'm fine" she squeaked " I just feel a little woozy.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked very concerned. "Um, two days ago I guess?' she answered meekly.

I set her down against a tree and brushed her hair away from her face. Seeing that she is a little dehydrated, I took out my canteen and told her to drink some water. "You stay here and I'll find some things to eat. Then we can talk about things." She nodded at me with a little smile on her face before she continued to drink more water.

I left her against there hydrating herself and went on to hunt some dinner with the bow and arrows. I couldn't stand seeing her upset so don't go all bitchy on me for going all soft.

Lucky for me, lady luck was on my side today so I actually shot down a fat goose. I plucked and gutted it all before I went back where she is since she probably has a weak stomach right now with not eating for days. After I roasted it and added dome herbs I found in the forest to add flavour, I offered her a whole (big and fat) leg of the geese and she stared at it wide eyed.

"T-that's all for me?" she asked looking up at me. "Yep, one fat juicy goose leg for my little princess!" I smiled at her which made her giggle. When she smiles, it actually makes her look prettier.

Right after I gave it to her, she chomped down on his and smiled happily to herself. "It's so good! I never had a whole leg to myself before!"

I smiled at the compliment but I thought what a pity it is to see the condition people in districts are suffering from. It's really sad that someone like her has to labour all day. "My name is Lovino Vargas by the way, what's yours?"

"My n-name is Lilli Zwingli, I'm twelve years old." She answered shyly. I blinked. How could someone so young be chosen for this ruthless savage game? Man, she so cute, that'll I'll punch anyone who makes her cry!

"Well, nice to meet you too your majesty." I kissed her hand and she blushed even harder. It was fun seeing her smile and in my opinion, she should smile all the time.

.

After we finished eating, I dimmed the fire and helped her climb onto a fat ass huge tree we found. I helped her up and threw our bags on another branch so she has room next to me.

She curled up next to me and whispered, "I'm so happy that I met you. I've never had a dinner that good ever before, although I wish brother was here with us."

"I'm happy that I met you as well, and don't worry we'll find him."I ruffled her hair and earned a small giggle form her.

"Well, Good Night." She snuggled closer and just like that, she fell asleep.

"Yeah, Buona Notte." Right there and then, this was the first peaceful slumber that I had ever since I came to this place.

…

**Phew that took me forever to write! I'll be updating soon since its spring break right now, so expect some updates! Also, please write a letter to 'gah the wind blew the letters away!"**

**Pleeeeaaasseeee REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Translations**

**Buona notte –good night in Italian **


	11. Poison Apple

Poison Apples

Lovino's POV

"Lovi-chan! Wake up already, its morning!" cried out a sweet innocent voice.

"Ugh, five more minutes Feli…' I grumbled out and tried to swat away whoever was there.

Then that person giggled and said "Sorry Lovi, that may have worked on your brother but not on me!~" I cracked open my eyes and saw Lilli sitting there with hands on her hips and smiling. "Good morning Lilli." I mumbled out.

"Morning sleepy head! I got a batch of cranberries this morning! You want some?" she held out a bag of bright red cranberries. I checked for any poison before I ate them. "Did you eat?" I asked

"I ate some blackberries and cranberries while I was picking them!" she replied

"Just be careful of any enemies kay? Don't want you to get hurt." I said and patted her head softly. She just smiled and gave me a cheery okay.

The morning wasn't all that bad, we ate a hearty breakfast and watched for any deaths. Since things were sort of calm for now, we began to look for her brother. We searched in areas that were you know, 'safe', but I guess her brother didn't want to be found or something. Lilli looked upset but after some coaxing and honey covered words, she went back to her cheerful self.

Since nothing was going on much we climbed back up to our tree and just rested.

"Have you ever wondered what life was like before Panem was created?" her sudden question surprised me.

"Well, it couldn't be worse than this can it?" I replied back.

"In our history books at school, they said before, everyone had freedom and no one had to live like us, well almost everyone." She said to me and played with a leaf.

"It said that in our books as well, but why did it become like this? Why didn't anyone stop this from even happening?" I said back and laughed a strained laughter. "She looked at me with serious eyes before saying, "You know, Sometimes I have these weird but really nice dreams."

"How weird?"

"Well, in the dreams, I usually wear this pretty pink dress, and by brother beside me is either wearing this green uniform or just some casual clothing. We have picnics in lush green fields and with flowers all around us with also these snowy mountains and glittering lakes. It was so beautiful…"

I cringed slightly. Not because of her dream descriptions, but because I sometimes have the same dreams as her but in mine, her brother is shooting at my brother for running in his yard with no clothes on…

"Um, does your dream have this naked brunette running around with your brother shooting at him?" I asked her slowly hoping that she won't think anything wrong.

"Yes… Um why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" Thank god….

We sat in silence for a while before she broke it with a simple question " Can I get some berries from the other tree?"

I looked at the tree across us which held our bag full of food. " sure " I replied casually. The reason why that bag is there, just don't ask me. Lilli suggested it for safety measures or something so ask her if you find it weird… Not that I think so….

She safely ran into the bushes before I heard footsteps coming closer. Damn, it's the psycho siblings and…yao?"

I motioned Lilli to stay low on the other side and she obeyed immediately. Thank lord she has her weapon with her or she'll be un-protected if they find her. Now all I need is my gun to shoot don't the bastards and…. I looked down. Shit! Don't tell me I left my weapons in the food bag as well!

"How far are we going to walk before we find shelter Ivan?" Yao asked.

"Well, let's rest right here! Da!" Ivan exclaimed

"Finally Brother…" muttered Natalya. Even if she does lover her brother, she even seems a bit annoyed.

Darn, they're staying here. God how am I suppose to move now? I planned on staying silent and motioned Lilli to do the same, when one of those poison wasps came close to me. I tried to sway it away but then it stung me on the shoulder and the pain was immense for one little sting. I let out a squeak of pain and quickly covered my mouth.

Either I squeaked really loud or they have really good hearing because the moment I made the noise, He quickly looked up and smiled.

"Someone's here that's not invited! Naughty, Naughty!" He sang out. Creeper.

Natalya and Yao readied their weapons and they both looked ready to kill. Ivan bastard came closer and closer to the tree and suddenly said the most horrid thing out " There's something on the tree! Why don't you go check it out Yao?"

He nodded and walked towards my hiding spot. Shit, I'm seriously screwed now. But then everything changed, suddenly, Natalya's piercing scream filled the air. I looked down and saw the hive of poison wasps fell onto her head. I looked at the direction of Lilli and she was holding her daggar in her hands which pretty much indicates she let the hive drop onto Natalya. She gave me a thumbs up and I returned the same.

Yao, with a look of surprise on his face went back to Ivan and tried to hold the larger boy back from getting bit from the poison wasps who are already stinging the crap out of her. Ivan had tears running down his face and struggled some more, but god did Panda boy have a strong grip.

Fin ally, the screaming stopped and Natalya fell to the ground, dead. Ivan, out of anguish bashed yao's head with his pipe to have him let go and of course he did, and fell to the ground holding a bloody head.

The cannon sounded in the air which sounded she's dead. Ivan let out one anguish cry and started to sob. The craft came and picked up her body and left. Ivan quietly sat down and sobbed, and this probably continued to about an hour.

Lilli was shaking and silently sobbing that she killed someone and looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head and motioned her to stay quiet for now.

He finally came back to his senses, he realized our dear friend yao was still bleeding and was in a lot of pain. Panicking, he ran to him and picked him up bridal style and continued to apologize for acting out rashly. About 10 minutes later, they were gone.

I climbed down the tree and ran to Lilli. She was crying about killing someone and all I could do was hug her close to me.

"I-I killed a –p-person!" She started to shake and bawl. Burying her face in my jacket, she clutched on to me like it was the last thing holding her alive.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay…" I tried to coax her. Whether it worked or not, I could still hear her cry even if she isn't making any noise at all.

..

..

"Are you sure you're okay Lilli?" I asked

"Yeah.." she replied silently.

"Um, I'll just go get us something to eat. Please be careful and don't do anything rash" I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Sure…"

I walked away feeling worried for Lilli. The murder of Natalya must have taken a toll on her even if it was to save me.

Even if I didn't kill anyone yet, I still felt sorry for her, the guilt must be immense-urk!" A sudden pain washed over me and suddenly, images flashed through my head.

_A man of 19-20 stood in a carnage of fire. _

"_Panem! You fucking Bastard! We raised you and took care of you and you just turn on us like that? _

_He shot down another soldier when he said that. The man known as Panem looked at him, you are one of the last one standing hmmm? Your brother and Bella fell so easily." _

"_Shut the fuck up!" I'll kill you!"_

_The man shouted some orders and shots rang out. The battle lasted for about 5 hours before the man fell. Panem came closer and said, 'Fools, you all had week ruling methods. No wonder you all fell easily."_

"_Bastardo…"_

"_Now, I have a battle with China, see you in the next Life, Romano…"_

_And with that, He blacked out_

"What the hell was that all about?" I muttered rubbing my head. "That was one strange vision, I think I'm going crazy…"

Now, let's forget that and focus on dinner. Maybe if I catch a big goose, she'll cheer up a bit?

Just as was about to shoot the arrow at a goose, a blood curling scream filled the air. "LILLI!" I cried in panic and ran back to our camp site.

What revealed to me was gruesome and horrifying. Then everything happened in a blur. The boy Raivis, drove his dagger straight through he her left side (a fatal area) and was prepared to stab again. Out of blind rage, I drew out my arrow and shot him clean through the neck. He dropped to the ground right beside Lilli.

Toris suddenly appeared and looked angry, he charged at me with his sword and nearly stabbed my elbow but I jumped sideways only getting a cut my shoulder. I drew out my arrow once more and shot him through the heart. Then shot him twice through the neck o make sure they were dead and sure enough he was. I ran to Lilli and tried to stop the bleeding but she only pushed my hand away.

"No… lovi… don't…"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to save your life!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"Don't…please listen…." She rasped out. "I…deserve…this….I killed…..someone…this….is…my…punishment…."

"Don't you die Lilli!" I held her close to me.

"Could…you…do..me..one..more..favour?"

"What is it?" I sobbed out.

"I…want you ….to…draw..me..a…portrait..of..all….of..us…happy…like..in….my..dreams….please…."

I obeyed her wishes and grabbed a piece of charcoal and a leaf and drew the picture beside her. I have to admit, I'm a pretty good artist, and normally I would be happy but I didn't fell any of that when she is dying right in front of me. When I'm finally done, I showed her the picture and she gave me a weary smile. She grabbed on to it and held onto it tightly.

I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

"thank….you….big brother….. Lovino…." She smiled at me and with that, she breathed her last breath of air.

The cannon sounded indicating Lilli's and the other's . The craft soon came to pick them up and I just reluctantly let then take the bodies without any fight.

I picked up mine's and her things and just walked away from the clearing to the forest. Then, I stopped at the site where we first met and stood underneath the sky and looked upwards.

As though the sky could sense my tears and sober, it started to rain and for once in my life, when I cried, the sky seemed to cry with me…

..

..

Vash's POV

I sat underneath a tree when it suddenly started to rain. When the cannon sounded, I didn't really look, but as it continued to rain harder, I knew something bad has happened. Slowly peering from the leaves, I look up at the screen and I dropped my bags.

There were four death's today but none of the others really mattered except one. It was Lilli's picture and it just been crossed out.

"No…"

…**.**

**Gaaaaah! Sorry for killing of Lilli but I already planned it out earlier! Please no hate me! Here's some ice cream *sniff.**

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I had my presentation to the judges and I was freaking the hell out! I'll try to update sooner!**

**Please review!**


	12. Blood stained sword

**I still feel sad on cutting Lilli out and there are more character deaths along the way…Tell me which character you want to cut out?**

**Here are the deaths:**

**Lilli (Liechtenstein) **

**Natalya (Belarus)**

**Erick (Iceland)**

**Toris (Lithuania)**

**Raivis (Latvia)**

**Eduard (Estonia)**

**Feliks (Poland)**

**Deaths=7**

**Alive:**

**Lovino (S. Italy)**

**Feliciano (N. Italy)**

**Ludwig (Germany)oderich**

**Glibert (Prussia)**

**Elizabeta (Hungary)**

**Roderich (Austria)**

**Vash (Switzerland)**

**Bella (Belgium)**

**Antonio (Spain)**

**Ivan (Russia)**

**Yao (China)**

**Kiku (Japan)**

**Norge (Norway)**

**Alfred (America)**

**Matthew (Canada)**

**Heracles (Greece)**

**Sadiq (Turkey)**

**Enjoy!**

…

Heracles POV

*BOOM another canon sounded off. I peeked out from underneath our shelter made mainly out of twigs and leaves. The board showed Raivis, Toris and Lilli. I expected those two to die sooner or later or become consumed by grief but when Lilli's picture appeared, I felt a pang of grief for the poor girl. She was by far the youngest contestant, but it was pretty impressive on how far she made it. I shook my head with pity and duk back down. Although I never knew her much, I still hope she makes a safe journey to Hades…

"hey brat, come back inside if ya wanna get soaked!" the bas-Sadiq yelled out and kicked me lightly in the back. "Shut up." I hissed back and lay down on my bag. I thought about all the lives lost. Any second now, we could join them in their parade of death. Just thinking about it gives me the chills.

"hey Sadiq?" I asked softly

"What? Ya little brat. Still not asleep yet?" he growled out and laid the other way, shuffling his bag for comfort.

"What did Mama look like?" He froze at my sudden question, like time froze itself. To be truthful, I never actually knew my mother. There isn't even a picture of her and Papa (or what I think he is) never talks about her like she never existed.

"I don't actually know…I never actually seen her, even giving birth to you…"

I turned around slightly and looked at him with surprise. How could he not know mom? He should have been at least 4 when mama had me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly, trying not to anger him.

"You just appeared one day and Dad claimed that you were my younger brother. I'm not sure that I even remember my childhood well…" Huh, never thought that he has the same problems as me. Whenever I try to remember my childhood, it turns out all fuzzy like it was crudely put together. But then the weird dreams I always had. Clearly everything was a dream since Panem doesn't have lush green fields with lovely white buildings. Also, a woman with black hair and golden eyes is always there laughing like nothing in this world was wrong.

"Have you ever wondered what mama might look like?"

He paused for a few minutes before answering slowly. "I think she might have long black locks of hair."

"With tannish pale skin." I continued

"Also, with warm brown eyes"

"You mean Golden." I corrected him. He snorted and ruffled my hair playfully which he hasn't done like in, well ever actually.

"Go to sleep kid. Stop worrying about the past." With that, he turned around and fell right to sleep. I smiled and patted the place he ruffled my hair. Snuggling closer to my bag, I slowly fell asleep but not before silently whispering,

"Good night Big Brother…"

..

..

"walk faster will you, you brat!"

"Pant-shut,pant-up you –pant asshole!" I hissed back with as much energy as I could muster. Truthfully, I was never good at any sports while Sadiq excelled at all. Zeus, my legs are killing me, I gotta stop even if there is killer wasps chasing me.

Sadiq sighed and walked back towards me. He hoisted me up roughly and literally dragged me along. "God, you're so heavy you brat."

"Shut up" No one calls me fat! I slapped my hand away from his and trudged forward. "Woah, no need to be mad brat. But you should lose some weight" he added on after. "Hades, shut the fuck ALREADY!"

I made a punch at him which he swiftly dodged. He grabbed my arm and twisted it back and nuzzled my neck."Now, let's not be reckless okay brat?" Now that got me extremely pissed. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!"

No one' POV

Antonio-Do you hear something Bella?

Bella- No, not really

Heracles POV

The fight surprisingly lasted an hour before we (I) finally gave up. Not that I acknowledged that he beat me, he must have cheated in some way. Yeah, that's probably it. "Why are we still walking bastard? Can't we stop already?"

"Are you really that lazy, cat freak?" he smirked his infamous stupid smirk.

"Oh shut up you son of a b-shhh, quiet!" he grasped my mouth with his hand and held me close to him. I muffled out some protests. "What the hell Sadiq?" I hissed silently at him. "Shut up brat" he whispered back. "Someone's here…"

My eyes went wide and I looked around panickly. The tree from behind us suddenly rustled and before I could even warn him, a boy jumped out with a katana over his head. "Watch out brat!" He pushed me aside letting the blade slice his shoulder. He grunted out in pain, but quickly brushed it off like it was nothing. "stop sitting there and do something you brat!"

Out of fear, my body froze on the spot and if it wasn't for him, I would have been cut into ribbons already. I pulled out my bludgeon (with spikes) and attacked him from behind. The Asian boy was faster than I thought, and sent me flying to a tree.

I deflected the blow swiftly and pushed him back. He growled and sliced at me again, but only met with the tree. I raised my bludgeon and was about to strike down until I felt a sharp pain in my thigh.

Looking down for the cause, his katana went clean through and it was already forming a puddle of blood. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, unable to move. Sadiq's rapier was won't budge from the ground so there's no way for him to save me again. " No Kiku! Don't kill him ve!~" Feliciano came running out of the bushes with an angry Ludwig close behind him. "What has gotten into you Kiku?"

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm doing a favour for everyone?"

Tears formed in Feliciano's eyes as he walked forward, trying to stop the Asian boy, but only got a warning swipe from Kiku's katana. "Stay away, Feliciano, you don't want to die do you?" Kiku growled out angrily.

"I know your upset about your brother, but please don't do this! His canon didn't even sound off yet!"

The boy only glared back with venom. "How do you know he's not hurt? He could be dying any moent now!"

"That does not give you authority to kill like a psychopath!" Ludwig yelled and cracked his whip for attack.

"Why not? You know, I just realized we're all going to get killed any second in this _place, _so why not finish off everyone else so you can live?"

Ludwig growled out in pure hatred. "So you're saying, you're going to kill us either way?"

Kiku gave a light giggle and gently spoke in a creepy way, "I should have finished you off earlier when I had my chance." He turned back to me and raised his katana. "Now, to finish you off!"

Shit. Is this how I'm going to die? A meaningless death?

"_Mama Graecia? What does death feel like?" The woman in my dreams looked surprised at the child's odd question. _

"_My little Ellada*(Greece in Greek) where did you hear this from?"_

"_Why from big brother Ottoman of course! (Turkey's name back in , well in olden times I guess.)The child smiled happily with so much innocence. The woman just sighed, "that boy is really foolish._

"_So where do you go Mama?" The woman smiled and patted the boy's hair. "You go to Hades of course! Elysium, Asphodel, or the field of Punishment. I suppose you'll be a good boy and go to Elysium right?"_

_The boy broke out into a toothy grin and said cheerily, "Of course mama Graecia!"_

I braced myself for impact but none came. Warm liquid dripped onto my face like a leaky faucet. I wiped away the liquid and cracked opened my eyes to see what it was. Crimson. Red. Vermillion. It was blood. Out of sudden shock, I looked up and saw Kiku, sword over his head and about to attack, but with something that's stopping him. It was a sword covered in _his_ blood. It went clean through him.

Out of fear, confusion and shock, I let out a ear splitting scream and scrambled away from the corpse. The body crashed to the ground, twitching before it went completely still. The attacker pulled out his sword and kicked the body. Feliciano and Ludwig ran away before the silver blonde boy even reacted. Norge. The guy who lost his brother.

"Um, thanks for saving us." I said out of strained gratitude. He looked at me with cold eyes and approached with his blood stained sword.

"W-what are you doing?"

He smiled a psychopathic smile and drawled out, "How do you not know that I'm going to kill you myself?"

"What do you mean? You just saved us?"

He chuckled then licked the blood off his sword. "This filthy arena took away my only brother. Is it so bad that I'm taking revenge?" He let out a shrilling laugh that normal humans can't make.

"But. We didn't do anything to your brother!"I yelled out in frustration and pain.

A dark gleam filled his eyes. "Being part of this death game is enough for me. That's why I must eliminate you all."

As he brought his sword down, I quickly dodged even if the pain was begging me to stop. Just when I thought he had given up, he went to my half assed out brother and held his sword over Sadiq's neck.

Even if we usually fight and don't get along, I don't want him to die. "No!" Without a second thought, I rushed towards him and in a split second, I used all the strength left and brought the bludgeon down on his head. A sickening crack filled the air as Norge fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I sat there in shock, even when the crafts came and picked up the bodies. Rain poured again like it was signalling the audience was happy of what I have done.

I just killed a person. A living thing. Someone who had a life and family. No, I never wanted this to happen, I only wanted to save my brother. It wasn't cold murder right? Warm salty tear streamed down my face as I shook uncontrollably. Even if sadiq would pick on me for the rest of my life, I began to sob. The sobs soon turned into outraged crying as I huddled into a tiny ball.

Suddenly, something warm surrounded me. Sadiq was hugging me. If it weren't for the situation, Iwould have pushed him away, but my body disobeyed me and snuggled closer. I gripped onto him and cried uncontrollably into his shirt. I expected him to push away, but no. He didn't.

The rain sooner or later passed by and the sky turned clear again. We laid down flowers and wished the lost souls to a safe journey before we went on our own.

"…_we'll find each other in Elysium. Right mama Graecia?"_

…**.**

**Wow, that was depressing. Before you rant about Ottoman, I didn't exactly find on what he was called back then so I kept it as Ottoman. Norge and Kiku were a bit psychopathic but the grief they had must made them lose their sanity. Don't worry, Yao is still alive.**

**Norway: You killed me…**

**Kiku: Am I that evil?**

**D.A: Of course not *cough**

**Kiku: what was that?**

**D.A: nothing… ^3^**

**Greece: Why the hell am I hugging the bastard?**

**D.A: Well, you guys are cute together….**

**Greece: pulls out bludgeon***

**D.A: uh oh…**

**Review!**


	13. Just a dream

**All just a dream**

_Yao's POV_

_Have you ever had a nightmare, it feels so real but when you wake up, it all just a figment of your imagination?_

_That's what I want to believe. The pain, the death, and the despicable Capitol. I want it all to be a bad dream and when I wake up, it was all fake. I would wake up every morning by one of my younger siblings jumping onto my bed._

_Then I watch as Yong-soo try to feed a panda but get chased by it; we would all laugh and then I would calm the panda down._

_When I walk into the kitchen, Mei-Lin would be there looking nervous that she burned her cooking. Kiku would be remotely upset that his drawings fell into the burning disaster and his little cheeks puffs up with anger. _

_Kaoru (Hong Kong) would be still sleepy, but awake enough to whack Yong-soo on the head for laughing at Mei-lin. I would just laugh and whip up (normal and edible) some breakfast. _

_We would all sit there and laugh about the troubles and enjoy another day._

_But that would all be just a lie._

_Mei-lin and Kaoru are both dead. They both were the unfortunate ones that lost their lives in the games 2 years ago. _

_Panem doesn't have any pandas and nice houses where everyone's happy. None of us has nice clothes and enough food to eat, or rather burn. _

_I've had that vision several times already; it's like a un-erasable memory. I only wish it were real though… _

_Yao…_

_Who's calling my name?_

_Yao…_

_Have I heard this voice before?_

_Yao! Wake up!_

I snapped open my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but as things came into view, the first thing I saw was a silver-blonde haired Russian shaking me. He had a desperate look in his eyes and he looked as he was about to cry.

"I..van?" I mumbled out wearily.

His dread quickly turned to happiness when I just mumbled one word to him. He gave me a chocking bear hug. "Oh yao! I thought you died!"

"I-Ivan! Your choking me aru!" He let go of me and plopped right beside me. I ley out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair, "You know that the canon will sound if I die right?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if the canon was working or not…"

I gave him a light smile and hugged him gently, "you know I won't leave you right? Natalya left and that was unfortunate but you still have me."

He nodded with a light whimper. Honestly, it's like taking care of a chid sometimes. But in reality, I never met him before until the train ride. He suddenly took a liking to me and for some reason I returned the feeling. It's like I experienced this before…

If I return back alive which is probably a low chance, Ivan is the only family I got right now and I can't afford to lose him.

…

After settling down and filling our empty stomachs, we discussed on our survival.

"Clearly, we can't afford to wait for the prey to come to us any longer. If we do, death is right at our door steps. " I said to Ivan who nodded seriously beside me. I continued on with my speech, "We'll target them at night. That is when most teams lower their guard. As you can see from the previous forest fire, many of the contestants will be lodging near the river. We attack during midnight when all teams are exhausted.

"But Yao, what about the poison wasps?" Ivan asked

I just rolled my eyes and replied, "We'll just have to be careful then aru."

Kill. Yeas, we have to take people's lives. When you think about it, it really is disgusting. I looked away from Ivan and planted my eyes on the ground.

As if he sensed my grief, he hugged me close to him. Not those air crushing hugs, but a gentle one. "Are you scared to kill someone Yao?"

" Well, it isn't exactly someone would do for fun…"

He gave me a little pat. "It's okay Yao, you'll feel a lot better when you get used to it."

I looked at him weirdly and carefully asked, "How would you know that aru?"

He gave me one of his creepy smiles in return. "I have my ways…"

Creepy.

Right about when I was going to interrogate him, he clasped his hand over my mouth and pushed me against the tree. In any normal situation, you would think, Oh god, I'm going to get raped.

That was exactly what was thinking until hissed lightly, " Someone's coming."

He's right, footsteps came closer and it wasn't just one person, it was two.

I grabbed out my sword and went into a defence stance. "They're coming! Yelled Ivan" In a split second, I flung one of my daggers towards the sound.

A "Veh!" escaped from the bush.

Wait. 'Ve?' Isn't that…

Before I could even respond Ludwig along with Feliciano came out from the bushes. Unfortunately, Ivan didn't see Feli so seeing the stern blonde he attacked.

Ludwig swiftly dodged the pipe and lashed back with his whip.

"Ve! Please stop fighting!"

"Why should I? You're the enemy!" Ivan snarled.

"W-we have something to tell Y-Yao!"

"You could be lying!" Ivan yelled and then pushed me back behind him.

"its about Kiku!"

That just snapped something inside me. I motioned Ivan to stop, he hesitated at first but when I gave him the death glare, he backed off.

"First, drop your weapons."

Ludwig stared at me suspiciously. "How can we sure you attack us?" They sure are troublesome. I dropped my sword and motioned Ivan to do the same. Then, held my hands up, "look, no weapons."

That seems to relax them a bit. Fools, what they don't know is that I have my daggers hidden in my sleeves. If they try anything funny, well…you get the idea.

"Now, what about Kiku."

…

"I'm sorry Yao, but thats what happened. Ve.."

Kiku is dead. My brother.

"Um, are you okay?"

Nothing passed through my mind this moment. It's like something snapped inside me and nothing mattered anymore.

I let out an anguish cry. Tears streamed down my face non-stop and my body suddenly felt extremely brittle.

I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I just collapsed onto my knees and continued screaming. Ivan's pipe whoosed around as if he is trying to hit the.

Feli's high pitched scream filled the air and Ludwig swore in a strange language then lashed out at Ivan. I looked up at them with tear-filled eyes and snarled out. "Get the F*** away from here! Don't come back!"

Ludwig tried to reason with but that didn't work, "Look, we just cmae here to tell you the news. No need to get violent."

I grabbed out my dagger, slicing his cheeks, barely missing the eyes. "Stay away! We may be neutral now, meet us again and I won't hesitate to kill!"

Fear filled Feliciano's eyes and in a blink of an eye, He ran off. Ludwig followe in pursuit, but gave us a pitiful look before running off.

I continued to cry out in sorrow and anguish. Ivan tried to comfort me but it didn't work like last time.

"_Kiku, why are you crying?"_

"_Onii-chan, I had a scawy dweam!" Kiku ran towards me and snuggled under my bed covers._

"_Mei wen ti. ("it's okay."Sorry can't find the right symbol) It's just a dream._

"_B-but in the dweam, onii-can was gone!" _

_I patted his head softly, "but I'm right here aren't i?"_

"_Hai… Ne Onii-chan? You won't leave me will you?"_

"_No. We'' be together always…"_

Why? Why does god have to take away my brother?

I stared angrily at the sky and screamed,

"If you are there god, tell me why you have to do this?...

"To the god I hate, give me back my family!

…**.**

"So the Bishop lost his mind… of the knights death." Snow pushed over a black knight chess piece and dropped it to the floor.

He glanced menacingly at the scream and chuckled. "The bishop's knight can't bring his mind back from grief.

He looked at the scene of Lilli's death. "the queen fell, leaving the king in anguish…" He flipped to the scene of Ludwig and Feliciano. "..And the other Bishop is separated from his beloved king, driving the poor king's mind to a edge."

He moved a black bishop piece further away from the king.

"Now, I wonder how long they could last. Besides, the white side always have the upper hand." He swept his hand across the board scattering the black pieces all over the floor.

Surprisingly, the black king stood upright while the other toppled onto their side. That just amused Snow(Panem) even further.

"How heroic. The king stands while the others break…" he flicked the king and it toppled over as the others.

"…but not for long…"

…**.**

**Well at least no one died in this fic. Unless you count Taiwan and Hong Kong. No offense to Christians of Yao saying he hates god. I am Christian too so I don't mean to put it in a offensive way. I mea, who can hate god?**

…**Don't answer that.**

**China: I don't hate god.**

**D.A: I know!**

**China: Then why did you…**

**D.A: well sorry. (sarcasm)**

**Russia: kolkolkolkolkol**

**D.a: Um yeah… I'm just going to leave…**

**Review!**


	14. Reborn

**I seriously don't know who to cut off next. Some advice? Also, I may or may not make this chapter a happy or sad one. Depends on my mood when I 'm writing.**

**Now read and review!**

…**..**

"_PRUSSIA! How many times do I have to tell you?" a dark-haired young man of 16 screamed at me. "Stop barging into my house whenever you feel like it!"_

"_Roderich?" I looked up and there he was, dressed up in some fancy garb. Now that I mention it, the entire room we're in is like something out of a story book._

"_Woah. What am I doing here?"_

_Roderich just snorted at me. "You just crawled in through the window albino freak. If you're looking for Spain or France, they're not here today."_

_Spain? France? Aren't those country names? Why the hell would I be looking for them? "Um? Why would I look for countries?"I asked uncertainly._

_He looked at me with a surprised look, then laughed. "Is this some kind of joke? We're nations and always will be nations dumbass."_

"_Whoa, you cussed Roderich!"_

_Roderch looked at me all annoyed, then whacked me in the head. "If you're going to joke, go with France. I have paperwork to do you know."_

"_What work do you have to do? We live in districts not the Capitol. We don't have paperwork." I sneered and made myself comfortable on the fancy couch. It was going quite awesome actually until something flat, hard and metal smacked me hard against my head._

"_Stop picking on Mr Austria you bastard!" a feminine voice screeched in my ears. I looked up towards to the source if voice, half expecting it to be some sort of monstrous woman, but it turned out to be elizabeta…in a maid dress…._

"_Woah! What the hell are you wearing ?" I cried in shock as I did a double take which made her even more pissed. _

"_What's wrong with you Prussia? Why are you acting so strange today?" she tilted her head sideways, which is usually suppose to make you look cute, but on her ,it was just plain creepy. "Don't kid yourself Hungary. Wasn't he always weird?" Roderich sighed and took a sip from his tea cup. _

"_Oi! What do you mean by that Roddy?" I called out to him, well more like yelled…_

_He looked up with an irritated look and his cowlick began curling up in anger. "Who're you calling Roddy!"_

"_What? Isn't that your name?"_

_He puffed up with anger and screamed angrily, "It's Austria you dolt!"_

_Even if I don't pay attention at school, isn't Austria a country? No way can Roddy be a country. That's impossible! "Roddy, what are you talking about!"_

"_Stop being stupid!" Elizabeta scolded me like I was some five year old. "We're nations Prussia or …have you forgotten…" her voice suddenly gone all quiet. Suddenly she dropped her head loosely, the ground letting all of her hair cover her face. The room around us suddenly disappeared around us and was replaced by a black dimensional space of nothingness._

_I looked frantically towards Roderich but he was facing the other way. _

"_Hey! What's going on!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and twisted him around to face me. A dark shadow crept over his face as he looked up. What I saw at the direct moment made me lose all my appetite. _

"_Hehehe… you don't like what you're seeing Prussia?" Roddy giggled with an inhuman smile on his face. " Whose fault do you think it is?"_

"_Did you really forget Prussia?" Hungary whispered but her inhuman smile was clearly visible as well. Blood dripped down her face , and one of her eye looked like it was brutally torn out. Also, her right arm was a charred mess. "Did you really forget us Prussia?"_

_Damn! What the hell is going on?_

"_Am I ugly Prussia?" Roderich whispered looked at me with a crooked grin. Half his face was burnt away and his stomach… it looked like as if a monster clawed through it. His intestines were hanging out as his blood dripped ever where. His leg was twisted on an awkward angle and stomach acid leaked everywhere. It should be impossible to be alive, let alone standing up. "Do you hate how I look right now?"_

"_Why did you forget Prussia? Don't you remember?" Elizabeta's whisper turned into a straight out shriek. "Why Prussia? WHY!" _

"_STOP IT!" I screamed covering my ears, " STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I backed away but they kept on trudging forward and reaching towards me._

"_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Roderich screeched and lunged forward. My body automatically froze as he came closer and closer, bearing long jagged teeth covered with blood…_

"What the hell!" I yelled after bolting right up.

"Yo Gilbert! You awake?" Elizabeta called out while waving her frying pan , and when I didn't respond, she whacked me with it…again. God, she really needs to use that pan for cooking than hitting the awesome me with it.

Roderich was beside her munching on some crackers. This time, he didn't have the long bloody teeth and half burnt away face. I almost cried when I realized it was all just a dream, but then if I did, Elizabeta will never let me live it down.

Roderich looked up from his breakfast and gave me a confused look. "What are you staring at freak?" Normally, I would have retort back at him for insulting my awesome self, but I guess the dream kind of hanged my awesome mind on pause. Yes, that made Roderich look at me curiously, waiting for me to insult him back. He looked as if he was about to say something, but just stayed silent and went back to breakfast.

Damn the four-eyes, he better be grateful that he isn't be punished by my awesome self! In fact, he should be honoured to be in my awesome presence! But I would like it he got closer to me and- wait. What the f*** am I thinking? Ugh, mind bleach, mind bleach!

"Oi Albino freak! Open your mouth any longer and a fly is going to be your breakfast!" the un-awesome big breasted brunette yelled at me. But since she was holding a plate full of delicious looking fig tarts, then I guess I'll let it pass.

Damn…these are some good tarts….

….

No one's POv

After the group finished up with their breakfast and of course some arguments, they sat down together , finally with some calm air.

"So," Elizabeta began, " what are we going to do from now on?"

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Prussia asked while in the middle of playing with Roddy's glasses. Roderich of course, was trying effortlessly to get it back, but since Prussia was taller ( and might I add, stronger,) than him, all he grabbed was air.

But thankfully, Elizabeta and her frying pan of horror struck him across the head making him drop the glasses. Roderich said thanks to her before they went back to discussion.

" So Lizzy, back to the discussion?" Roderich replied calmly, preventing her to hit Prussia for being an idiot, again.

"Oh yes," she cleared her throat, "as you can see, 9 of us are now dead. It won't be long until it's our time."

"Yes, and since deaths haven't been happening much lately, the capitol might be planning to take us out without the help of contestants." Roderich finished for her.

"So?" Prussia shrugged "Can't we just beat up whatever comes for us? Its probably just some animals."

"Don't be careless!" Roderich shouted. Funny, Prussia actually looked surprised since it is the first time he looked desperate and angry at something.

"Roddy?" Elizabeta tried to reach out for him but he only snapped back.

"No! Did you see what happen to Natalya on the screen. She was stung to death by those wasps! It won't be long until it comes for us!"

"Roddy, this isn't like you! What's going on?" Elizabeta cried while shaking his shoulders furiously. Roderich looked at her with mad eyes but softened when he met Elizabeta tear filled ones. "Sorry," he mumbled out. "Don't laugh but I can't get this feeling out when I started to have _that _dream…"

Prussia snapped his head forward. Could it be the same dream he has been having?

"Everyone was dead in front of me. It was like a war zone…Even the Vargas twins, their bodies were rotting and burnt away right in front of me. But their clothes…it was all military uniforms… I don't get it.." he muttered out shakily.

"Roderich, it's just a dream…" Lizzy comforted but she didn't look so sure herself. A depressing atmosphere hung in the air, and it was about to give birth to a really suicidal mood before Gilbert (surprisingly) broke the silence.

"Guys, do you hear something?"

"No?" Roderich replied uncertainly.

"Are you messing with us Gilbert?" Lizzy sowled , giving him a hard glare.

"No seriously guys,, I think I heard a whistling sound."

Everyone stood silent for a few moments and Lizzy was about to yell at Gilbert again until she heard the sound as well.

"Oh my god…"

"see, I told you!"

"… Gilbert's idiocy seriously rubbed onto me…"

"Hey! Who're you calling stupid?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the certain Albino idiot next to me." She retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

"the awesome me is no Idiot, even Gilbird agrees!"

"um guys?" Roderich squeaked.

" You ask a bird for advice? No wonder your such an idiot."

"Um guys?"

" Oi! For your information, Gilbird is a very intelligent bird."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, with a brain capacity of a peanut!"

" No peanut can ever match his intelligence!"

"Guys?" Roderich tried a bit louder but again, he was ignored.

" Wow. Intelligence is a big word for you. Think you can manage it!"

"Better than you!"

Fed up, from being ignore for so long , Rodderich finally screamed out and caught their attention.

"Woah, no need to yell prissy."

Lizzy shot a glare at his direction, before asking Roderich in a sweet voice, "what's wrong dear?"

"Why the hell is there a hover craft above us?" They all looked up simultaneously and indeed there was a hovercraft, no, around five crafts hovering above them. At first , nothing happened but as soon as a hatch from each craft began opening, they started to panic.

"I don't like where this is going…" Lizzy mumbled.

" this is so not awesome!" Gilbert silently hissed back. Roderich , who in fact was the only calm one, grabbed out his rapier and held it close in case anything happened. "guys," he whispered, "On three, dash towards the woods. I do not want to find out what they're going to do…"

"One…"

The hatch from the craft fully opened.

"two…"

A weird metal contraption emerged from the hatch.

"Three!"

Just when the item from the craft was dropped, they all dashed into the shrubs. Bombs, the size of a able dropped every direction as if it's purposely trying to hit the trio. Bombs continually dropped in a never-ending cycle which made Gilbert wonder how the hell did so much bombs fit in the tiny hover craft?

"Quick acting stupid and get your ass moving!" Lizzy screeched as she dodged another blow.

"I'm trying the best I can!" Gilbert yelled back, quickly dodging another impact by an inch.

An hour passed and the bombs were still dropping. Roderich and Gilbert were about to pass out from exhaustion but since they can't do that if they want to die an early death. "F***! " Gilbert roared , "this ain't ending unless one us dies!"

"Really genius? You just figured that out now?' Lizzy retorted, "Why don't volunteer for us?"

The albino could glare at her and continue to attack. Strange thing is that the bomb's shell is incredibly soft and can be sliced by a mere sword. But if you don't cut it fast enough, it'll explode in your face. Yep, Gilbert learned that the hard way.

"I-I can't move anymore.." Lizzy panted, sweat running down her forehead. Roderich was right next beside in a similar fatal position. "Damn…but hey look, the bombs stopped.' Gilbert pointed out with a grin on his face.

"That's strange..it's _too quiet…" _Roderich narrowed his eyes and looked around, when he looked above, his mouth formed a silent oh and his eyes widened on an inhuman scale. Before they can even ask what was wrong, a bomb dropped right in the middle of them.

Mud and dirt splattered everywhere, making it impossible to see where you're going.

Gilbert ran around desperately, trying to find the other two. Mud blinded his eyes as more bombs dropped. The sounds of explosions, yells of surprise and cries of pain surrounded him, making his stomach queasy and for some reason, really frightened.

" Roddy! Lizzy!" he yelled over the noise, but no one responded. Could they be-no. they can't be dead.

"Damn!" he yelled and rubbed the mud off furiously. Thankfully, the mud was easy to rub off, but what he saw wasn't part of the thanks.

Lizzy was laying face first on the ground, a part of her skull caved in and an ugly gash along her back. Roderich was screaming beside her. Yelling for her to awake up and make it look like everything is fine except, this time she won't wake up, forever…

"Roddy, please stop…She's gone…"

"NO!" he screamed , then pushed him away. He tearfully looked down at her corpse and brushed away her hair. "SHE CAN'T BE! SHE PROMISED!" he let out a long wail and began to pound the ground. He continued to wail and treated as if there weren't any bombs still bombing them. If they stay any longer, their bodies will soon be joining Lizzy's. Out of Roderich's protest, he dragged him away and calmed him down with a soothing voice until his tears stopped. Although he was silent, a blank and lifeless look filled his eyes.

They continued avoiding the bombs until he suddenly stopped me. "You won't leave me too right?" He looked at Gilbert with his bright violet eyes full of dread. Gilbert looked sadly at the shorter male, still so young and he already lost so much. He gave him a silent nod before moving on. Things were silent once again until the bombs drew nearer and nearer until they were almost touching. Gilbert grabbed his hand and ran as fast as his leg could carry but sadly, it wasn't fast enugh compared to the advanced technology. A bomb suddenly tore between them, the impact strong enough, sending them flying both ways. "RODDY!' Gilbert screamed as he tried to reach for him.

He tried to run towards him, but the impact of the bomb, it blew half of his right leg off. Now, replacing his used to leg, was a bloody mess of bone, muscles and blood "ugh.." he let out a grunt of pain as he painfully crawled towards the motionless body of Roderich.

"Roddy?" he whispered and looked at the bloody teen. A large gash was visible on his head but what was worse was that his lifeless violet eyes looked emptily towards the sky. It was as if they were suddenly stripped of life right there and then, not even giving it a chance to protest It pained Gilbert even more to see his friend, dead, right in front of him

'RODDY! Wake up! please!" he furiously shook the boy but no answer came out.

Finally as seeing the hover craft were above them, he gave up. With his good arm, he held on tightly on the Roderich's body and waited for the blow. He looked sadly at the motionless corpse. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

" _Don't scawe me like that Pwussia!"A five year old Austria punched the albino chibi lightly._

"_Aw. You a scaredy cat Austria?"_

The hover craft slowly opened its hatch preparing to launch the bomb. Ironic how their last moment on earth , filled with dread is something those capitol bastards watch for entertainment. It's almost like they're not even human. How could anyone who is sane watch this horrible shit?

"_Don't bully Austria, Prussia!" A chibi Hungary jumped out and smacked Prussia across the head._

"_Che!" the mini Prussia scoffed highly, but inwardly he was crying in pain. "You bastard Hungary._

The bombs slowly positioned themselves towards the two teens. Prussia closed his eyes, bracing for the impact that'll send both of them to death, until a sharp voice in his head screamed at him.

'Not now,' he thought. 'Why can't you just let me die peacefully?'

"_Stand strong Prussia!" Hungary yelled at him, a sword pointed at his neck. "Are you or are you not the great _nation_ of Prussia! If so, then prove yourself!"_

And at that exact moment, he let a thin smile grace his lips, earning suspicious thoughts from millions of viewers around Panem. "That's right." He whispered. 'I'll come back, and when I do I won't come back as Gilbert…"

Before the bomb ripped through his body, his last statement stunned the audience, including infuriating Panem himself.

"..I'll come back as Prussia…"

….

Panem's POV

"…_I'll come back as Prussia…."_

F***! That damn country! How? My plan was perfect! He shouldn't be able to regain his memories!

"Director! Cut out that last part!" I screamed furiously at the witty looking producer. He immediately shrank back in fear and was about to cut out the wretched scene before he asked the question I fear no one will ever have to ask me.

"President? Isn't Prussia a country?"

With inhuman speed, I whipped out a pistol and immediately shot him in the shoulders. Screams of pain ripped out his throat, as more blood began to seep out. His fellow workers dragged him away to the infirmary, with scared looks on their faces. Not because of the blood, but because of me.

"Well?" I roared, glaring at each of them menacingly. " someone remove the last scene at once!" as they were snapped out of a stupor, the idiots immediately began fumbling to remove it before any hackers can obtain it.

"I've deleted it, President Snow!" one of the nameless workers squeaked. I snatched the tape of the scene out of his hand and crushed it within my hand. "Anyone mention any word of this will have their head on a stake! Got that?"

They vigorously nodded their heads and went back working.

Not that I care of any of their works, I stormed back to my office, watching every little detail of the damn game. How. I have the most advanced technology! No one should be able to break through it!

I looked over some reports on my desk. News of some escape ' lab experiments' (Nations) have escaped and haven't been seen since. One of them seemed to be England, and the other was most likely Scotland and the other British Isles. It stated that the isles suddenly woke up from their cells and broke out. Hmph. I guess that's what you expect dealing with Inhuman Nations.

They also broke the laboratory test tube, to get out Lab Experiment UK00Q1 (England). They can't get far carrying an immortal nation on their back, who might or might not wake up.

" _Oi Panem! Whatcha doing?" America cried cheerfully at a chibi Panem. The chibi smiled happily at the man and smiled._

"_I'm organizing my Governments paperwork! We are progressing with investment!"_

"_Come on. You're too young to worry about this!" America patted him on the head. "Let other nations deal with this problem."_

"_But I'm a big nation now!' Chibi Panem pouted and swiped away America's hand._

"_Yes, but still small in size." America patted down his head and playfully ruffled his hair. "You're still too small. Go play with Sealand or something. Enjoy being small." He laughed and walked away._

_Angry tears filled the smaller one's eyes, his hands curled into little fists as his whole body shook with anger. "Just you wait! One day, I'll be the most powerful nation out there!"_

Yes, I won't let anyone take my place! Since it's not too late to catch them, I ordered my secretary to inform every peacemakers to look out for any runaways. "If they do.." I informed the secretary, "..kill any of them right on the spot. I'll deal with the rest."

"…Because no one can take away my power!"

…..

No One's POV

Unbeknownst to Panem, an extra copy was made of the scene when he left.

A blonde man twirled the disc in his hands, smirking and updating the data to the rebellion district. "Oh Panem, when you have too much power, you'll always fall off.

He looked at a picture of a grumpy blonde man with a thin smile gracing his features.

"N'est ce pas, L'angleterre?"

**...**

**Sorry for killing them off! But seriously, the story is finally moving faster! Next chapter, I won't add any deaths. But be prepared for flashbacks! And tons of them! I also love writing in Panem's POV. If you want more of it, just review~**

**Review and tell me who you prefer to kill off next!**

**Review!**


	15. Safe and Sound

**Sorry for not uploading for like….wow, quite a while. School has been hard and it appeared that this year wasn't such a lucky year for me after all. Things have been busy, but ill try to upload a lot faster.**

**Here are the deaths:**

**Lilli (Liechtenstein) **

**Natalya (Belarus)**

**Erick (Iceland)**

**Toris (Lithuania)**

**Raivis (Latvia)**

**Eduard (Estonia)**

**Feliks (Poland)**

**Norge ( Norway)**

**Kiku (Japan)**

**Elizabeta (Hungary)**

**Roderich (Austria)**

**Gilbert( Prussia)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

…

**20xx**

America and Canada, one of the great western nations whose place seemed flawless were slowly crumbling on the inside.

After 10 years of harsh weather and natural disasters, both nations were practically bankrupt and on the verge of death when something formed amongst the midst of the destruction. An organization formed through the hatred and wrath of the ignorance of other rich nations. Although the organization was small at first, it slowly grew larger and more powerful under everyone's noses. Then one day, a personification was seen fit to accompany such group even if it wasn't an official nation. But when the personification was born, a small but burning fire started within and by then they wanted-no, they will make everyone no who's the new power.

And he goes by the name of Panem…

….

"Sir! More than half the contestants are terminated, shall we quicken things up or lay low for now?"

Currently with a massive migraine now, Panem just waved them off. The gamekeepers took that as a signal to do whatever they want.

Finally alone in his office, he let out a tired sigh. "Why do I feel so …" thought Panem. "Everything is perfect isn't it?"

"_You're missing a heart"_

"Shut up…"

"_Are you truly happy?"_

"Shut up."

" _Just rely on your big brother…"_

"SHUT UP!" he snapped back violently at the invisible voice in his mind. It was the voices of the fellow nations who once loved him, and cared for him. The feeling if victory was sweet and things couldn't be better for him. The nations who stood over him crumble at his feet and the once great nation known as America turned to his base. Everything was great. But ever since he established the first Hunger Games, the taunting, but caring, voices fills his head. Could it be the guilt and rejection? "No," he firmly thought, "I should be happy. They deserved what they get for looking down on me."

A sickening grin stretches across his face. "That's right he cackled, "Their time has ended! The Ages of Panem rises over it!"

He grabs a pair of scissors and stabs through the monitor. Just as he was about to stab another, his personal guard suddenly bursts in. "SIR! We caught UK! He is now under solitary confinement!"

He quickly composed himself before saying, "Thank you for the good news Mr Walters, you may leave now…"

"Sure." He curtly answered then his eyes wandered to the broken monitor. Before the guard could say anything, Panem quickly butt in, "also, get some to have the screen fixed.

The guard slowly nodded before exiting the room. Panem let out a stressed sigh, promptly plopping onto his chair.

"Maybe one of their deaths will soothe my headache." He thought. This time, without any remorse, he turned on the screen , waiting with anticipation to see who would fall next in his little games.

" …_I'll always be with you…"_

…_.._

Matthew's POV

The first I woke up to was the off tune humming of mission impossible. My brother, surprisingly the first one to awake, was packing our stuff.

"Al?"

I swear he jumped ten feet in the air when he heard my voice. "What the hell Mattie? I thought you were a ghost! Apparently, I forgot that he can't be surprised because of 'ghost' problems.

I sighed. "Please let us not go into this conversation again. How many times do I have to tell you, they don't exist."

"yeah but-"

"Even if there were, I don't think they would come _here." _I cut him off. He opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut up when I gave him my glare. Even if I am quiet most of the times, I can be quite scary.

"By the way, why are we moving again?"

From his childish pouty face, it dropped to a rare serious face. "Half the tributes are dead." He replied. " Some of them are the gamekeepers while most others are murdered."

" So your saying that tributes are actually on the hunt right now."

He nodded vigorously. "Ever since 12 of us died. Panic is spreading throughout the arena. From what I heard from the Lovino dude, Kiku was randomly slaying tributes by many. Think how much more are like that now!" A look off terror and anger ridden all over his face. His fists twitched punch something but all of a sudden, he calmed down.

Not sure on what to do, I wrapped my arms around him like I always do whenever he's upset. After sniffling

For a few minutes, he finally calmed and was well enough to pack. He may look cheerful again, but deep down, I know he is suffering even more of the games than anyone else. But no matter how harsh conditions are, he would always have that stupid smile that cheers not only him, but me up as well.

Not to sound selfish but I rather he lose everything in the world than his smile. I know this may sound heartless but right now, his smile is what keeping me on the ledge in the arena. It's the only thing that makes it feel we're back at home, _just safe and sound._

"Whats wrong Mattie? Why do you look upset?"

"_But, although that may be."_

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing Al."

"_No Matter how much I love him."_

He smiled obnoxiously and exclaimed, "Don't worry Mattie, the Hero is here for you!"

"_There's only one Victor in this game."_

"The Hero will not let anyone hurt you! Hahaha!"

"_But…"_

"Thanks Al…"

"…_Can I really kill him?"_

…_.._

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"Al, please shut up…"

"But it's catchy! Aren't you the one telling me to express myself? "

"I did, but not in the way that's going to get us killed!" I groaned.

"Fine then," he pouted, "It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on-"

"STOP!," I cut him off, " Just sing, anything but that _song."_

When he flashed his victory smirk, I immediately knew that was all a part of his plan. "Guess your brain isn't filled with burgers after all…" I muttered under my breath. Apparently all these songs came from his dreams. Either he is really smart or his brain is really messed up.

As I took another weary step, pain shoots up my shoulders. "Damn it…" I groaned as I staggered a bit in my steps. Alfred ran to my side with a worried look on his face. "Does it still hurt?" He asks. "I'm okay…"

"Just hold on kay Mattie? Look! Let's check out that fuzzy electrical sound first, then we'll rest."

The fuzzy electrical sound as he put it is probably the barrier around the arena. Since Al, as always doesn't listen to me, he wants to make sure so he maybe can see if we can escape from the arena. I know it's impossible, but I don't want to diminish the little hope we have left.

"It's okay Mattie, I'll help!"

Those words, haven't I heard them once before?

"_Daaaaaddd! Oliver and Pierre(1) just broke the porch…again…" A feminine looking brunette boy complained to me. _

"_Again? Don't tell me they drove the car into it…"_

_He shifted nervously from one foot to another. "Um…no. Allie (2) took the joke to far on how you promise that you'll change the Capital if whoever tears down the porch first…" I just gave him the look. "Honestly! I wasn't involved this time!" He shook his head back and forth like a distressed puppy. I just wearily sighed but quietly chuckled. "Alright, but this time I'm not rebuilding it by myself."_

"_Don't worry Mattie-I mean Dad, I'm here to help!"_

That dream again… Even if I have no idea who they are, they somehow feel so close to me.

I shook out of my thought. "I can't let this distract me." I mumbled. I looked up and saw Al humming another tune again and if you listen close enough, you can hear the mocking jays singing back.

As we got closer and closer to the barrier, the birds ceased to stop singing. Heck, the entire forest seemed to gone deathly quiet until all that's left is the light humming of the barrier.

"It's quiet" Al thought out loud, "_Too _quiet."

" I think we should head back Al," I nervously stuttered then tugged on his arm, " It's not safe to go further!"

He gave his childish pout again and when I thought he was going to give up , he said, "Why don't you stay here Mattie? I'll check it out by myself!"

"But Al I-"

"It's okay! I'll be right back!" He exclaimed then patted my head and ran off.

Just as I was about to nestle myself in a tree, Al suddenly came frantically running back. Behind him was Vash, the guy who lost his sister. For a second there, I thought he was being attacked by him but when I saw he had the same panic stricken face, that grave feeling struck me immediately.

"-!" screamed Alfred. His words were blocked out by the loud static sound. Wait, static sound?

"RUN MATTIE!" he yelled once again. " GET OUT OF HERE!"

Just as I tried to demand what's going on, a whooshing ball of fire exploded between us. Flames quickly spread like as if everything was covered in oil. The heat was immense, and smoke filled the air. "AL!" I screamed, " WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Mattie!" he yelled back. "Duck!"

Another ball of flame soared over my head and exploded right where I sat before. I need to find him, getting lost here will cause a lot of trouble later on. Trudging on, a figure a blonde figure covered in dirt came into view.

"Al!" cried happily. I ran towards him, "Don't move Al! I come-"

In a split second, he threw me aside. A huge ball exploded right in front of me and the force was so strong, literally flew right through the trees. (Yes, a tree smashed in half). Thank god I wasn't knocked unconscious, although, my glasses shattered from impact. Cuts littered across my forehead, but luckily, none of them hit my eyes. The pain in my head was growing bigger both combined from the heat and the blood loss. It was so bad that I was barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Al!" I cried, "Al, where are you!"

There was nothing but blazes of orange, red and yellow. Fire threatening to consume my very being.

"Why," I thought, "Why is this happening again? It's exactly like the first time."

_The sound of bombs dropping wracked my entire body. Everywhere I look, there were blood, bodies and the remains of my once beautiful country. In my arms laid a tanned little girl in a parka. Her face was pale and knew in an instant that she was dead. _

_Beside me both the burnt corpse of Pierre and Oliver laid n each other's arms. All around me were the bodies of my children each showing the brutal death they endured._

"_Canada!"_

_The brunette boy ran towards me and in his arms was a baby polar bear. A huge gash donned his forehead and his left arm looked broken. _

"_Miguel!" (3)I tried to go to him but the rubble pinned me down. I tried to let go of the corpse but my arms refused to let go. The look of relief on his face was short lived as a soldier behind him grabbed him into a headlock. The polar bear angrily bit the soldier but he was only harshly kicked aside. _

"_Dad!' He screamed in both pain and fear. "Help me!" In desperation, I tried to push the rubble off but my strength seemed to have left my body. He thrashed around violently and it would have seemed that he would have gotten free ,but not everything was going like a happy ending should me. Apparently, he thought the same thing._

"_Dad, i-" A single gunshot filled the air but to me it was like a bomb dropping. He was shot. The boy. My boy. I watched the soldier shoot him through the head. He dropped like a stone and violently twitched on the ground before the soldier permanently ended him._

_My anguish cry pierced the air and the only sound I heard was the cruel laughter of Panem._

"No," I thought, "I don't want that to happen!"

"Al!" I screamed once more. "If you're there, please answer me!"

"Matt…" Someone hoarsely whispered. I rushed to the figure lying face down in the middle of flames. I gently turned him over on my lap and was met with a gruesome sight. Unlike me, he wasn't so lucky. His glasses completely shattered against his eyes. Even with his eyes pen, I could tell he was completely blinded.

"I-It's okay A-al, I'm here." I brushed away his hair that was getting tangled with his wounds.

"Go Mattie…Just leave me and run…You have to win…" He said in a raspy voice. Te once bright face was getting paler by the second.

"I won't. You can't make me!"

" I don't want you to die…just leave…"

"No."

"But Mattie-"

"SHUT UP! " I yelled, "I'm not leaving! I'm staying here! I'd rather die with you." After my outburst, he became silent than light chuckled, "Are you crying Mattie?"

Not knowing that I was crying, I wanted to shake my tear streaked face but all I did was let it travel down my cheeks and drip onto his face. His hand shakily wiped them away and slowly smiled that same smile that makes my heart warm up.

"Then…can you sing that for me…?"

That song. The one that we always sing by ourselves when we're upset. Tuning out our surrounding, I spilled the words.

_I remember the tears streaming_

_Down your face when I said I'd never_

_Let you go. When all those shadows almost_

_Killed your light…_

My voice cracked but I continued.

_I remember you said, don't leave me_

_Here alone. But all that's dead and gone _

_And passed tonight…_

I almost choked up when he sighed with a content look on his face.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe _

_And sound…_

"Go on Mattie…" whispered al when I paused.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside the door keeps raging on_

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone…_

His face grew increasingly pale and his breathing ever slowed down.

_Oooh. ooooo. oh… oh… (x2)_

My fingers twitched over his face, brush out every little strand of hair.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and _

_Sound…_

He soon shuddered his last breath and then went perfectly still.

_Ooooooh. Oooooooh. .oh (x3)_

The canon sounded with a sole bang and that's when I knew he was gone.

I looked towards the fiery sky, even without all the smoke, tears won't stop falling down.

In the corner of my eyes, Vash stood there with a mix of pity and guilt on his face. "You'll get killed if you stay" I said to him.

"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head and smiled. 'Go' I mouthed. With hesitation he tore his eyes away from mine and ran off. With his head turned, I can still see that he is crying. I mouthed a silent thank you then with the little strength I had left, I continued singing.

I knew my stay won't last forever. The fire weakened on of the trees and just about it was going to end me I continued to sing no matter how much my throat begs me to stop.

A sole smile crept onto my face and the last thing I heard, although my ears may have tricked me, was the comforting voice in my dreams.

_I'm right here…Canada…_

Then, everything went black.

…**.**

**Whew, that chapter took a long time. Just if your wondering, the song Canada sang was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I almost cried when heard it in the theaters!**

**They Quebec and Ontario**

**Allison is Alberta**

**Miguel is Manitoba**

**Yes, the provinces, capital and states exist in each country. It was quite saddening to write about their deaths though.**

**I'll try to update more often. The Hunger games movie have actually made me want to write more!**

**See ya!**


End file.
